Love is Our Religion 2
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: Our favorite group of gypsies have been forced to move on early and arrive at their next destination. This new town holds promises of happy futures for some of the members of the group. But while true love is blooming, other relationships are falling into ruin. Mostly LexXZex and MarlyXVex. Some XemXSai, LuxXXal, XiggyXDemy. Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the second story for the LIOR series. Sorry I've been dead for... forever. College sucks, finding a job is damn near impossible in this town, and cosplay eats my life. So here it is. If you read the summary you know that this story focuses around the relationships of Lexaeus and Zexion, and Marluxia and Vexen. There will be one more story after this one and if you fans know your Orgy XIII couples well enough you should know which two couples are left. Well... Enjoy!

Love,

XxJaggedXHeartzxX

~~~~~~~~Thursday: Morning~~~~~~~~

A young boy twisted in the mass of blankets he slept within; whimpering loudly at the terror in his dreamscape. He rose his arms above him to stop his unseen attacker and woke with a start, tears streaming down his face. Having the nightmare could only mean one thing, his protector's presence was missing from the tent they shared. Said protector was close by, currently out at the stream getting a drink of water and was on his way back through the trees to their tent.  
The boy ran a hand through his mess of slate-colored hair and held a blanket close to his chest, afraid to venture outside of the tent. It was early morning, he guessed, by the shade of sunlight pouring through the entrance of the pitched abode. The man stepped into the tent quietly thinking the boy was still asleep, and stopped when he saw the boy was awake. "Zexion, why are you awake?"  
Zexion bit his lip and wiped his face in an attempt to hide why he was truly awake but once he looked at the tall man inside his tent he simply broke out into a fresh new set of tears.  
Then man gasped and rushed to the boy's side. "Zexion... It's ok." he pulled the boy to his chest. "I'm here now, it's ok."  
"Lexaeus..." He spoke quietly. "It was...I had that dream again..." He managed to hiccup out. Such a display would have surely been a sign of weakness but he didn't care, not around the elder male.  
"Shh..." he ran his fingers through the dark hair and held the boy close. "It's ok, it was only a dream."  
Zexion looked up and wiped his eyes with a long sleeve. "It just, it feels so real...every time I have it..."  
"I'm sorry I left the tent Zexion." he whispered and caressed the soft cheek. "I thought you would be ok."  
After a moment of calming down Zexion looked back to his blankets. "I don't want you to feel so trapped, just because I asked you to." He said in that barely audible tone he used most of the time.  
Lexaeus smiled and tilted the boy's head up to kiss his forehead. "I'm not trapped. I'm protecting you Zexy."  
Zexion slightly smiled at the shortened form of his name and kept his eyes glued to his best friend. "I know."  
"I promised you I would. And I always will." he whispered and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Go back to sleep Zexy."  
"What's the point? Everyone else should be waking up soon..." He leaned back into the larger man. "I shouldn't waste my time stuck in here, can't I just...stick with you?"  
Lexaeus smiled. "Of course. You know you can. It's just... I'm chopping wood today and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Oh." He twisted his long sleeve ends together in quiet contemplation of how else he could possibly spend his time and thought of the only other person he had dared to get close to. "Maybe...I can help Demyx with something?"  
The older man smiled and ruffled Zexion's. "I'm sure you can. Demyx loves spending time with you."  
"What else are you going to do, other than chop wood all day?" He glanced back at the man.  
"Well as soon as I'm done I'll come get you. Then maybe we can go into town and find a book store."  
Zexion's mood instantly brightened at the mention of books. "Alright, I'll hold you to that!" He smiled.  
Lexaeus smiled at the boy's happy mood and caressed his cheek. "I promise, today you can get a new book."  
Zexion looked to his small collection of books, the bindings on each of them were well-worn from constant reading, over and over again. "I was beginning to grow bored with what I have."  
"I know, but now you can get a new one. Maybe even two." he said and pulled Zexion into his lap. "But you have to be good for Demyx."  
Zexion nodded happily. "I can do that." a very light shade of pink graced his pale skin and he tried to hide it behind his long sweep of hair.  
Lexaeus smiled at the boy and resisted the urge to kiss him. "Good boy." he breathed. "But Demyx doesn't wake up for a while so go back to sleep." he said and laid the boy back down on the furs.  
Zexion rolled himself tightly into a blanket of fur obediently and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall back to sleep. "Don't take too long on the wood."  
"I won't, I'll be as quick as I can." he whispered and leaned over to kissed the boy's head.  
Zexion took a deep breath as he relaxed back into sleep, hopeful that he'd dream about an adventure in his book, rather than that horrid nightmare.  
"I'll be right here." Lexaeus put an arm around the teen and pulled him close. "I'll always protect you."

~~~~~~~~Thursday: Afternoon~~~~~~~~

Demyx shook his head again and put his hands of Zexion's hips. "No no no! Move your hips like this." he said and moved the boy's hips the way he wanted them to move. They had finished eating lunch a couple hours ago and Demyx had been trying to teach the boy how to dance.  
Zexion frowned as he attempted for the sixth time the movement. "Demyx, I suck at this..." He said in his quiet voice.  
"Now don't say that Zexy! Don't you want to be able to dance all sexy for Lexy?" the boy giggled and moved his hips in a sexual movement.  
Zexion bit his lip and began to nod slowly. "I-I guess..." He couldn't help the blush that came to his face.  
"Geez you are just too cute Zexion. Why don't you just tell Lexy how you feel?"  
Zexion crossed his arms and shrugged. "I ask too much of him as it is...I'm just too shy..." He added quietly.  
Demyx frowned. "But Zexy..." he trailed off when he saw Lexaeus walking up to them.

The tall man put an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him into a hug. "Hey shorty."  
Zexion grinned knowing what was coming next and looked up at the blue-eyed man. "Hey! You're finished already?"  
"Yep." he said and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Were you a good boy?"  
Zexion nodded quickly and turned in the tall man's grip. "I was, wasn't I Demyx?"  
Demyx sighed and smiled sadly. "A perfect angel. Like always." he said and clasped his hands behind his back.  
The small boy shook his head at Demyx's answer. "Can we go now?" Xigbar walked out of the tent he shared with Demyx and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Morning." He greeted as he stretched.  
Demyx smiled and turned to his lover. "Good morning Xiggy!" he said happily and went over to hug the scarred man.  
Xigbar smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "What's up?" He asked as he rubbed Demyx's back. Zexion glanced to the two and suddenly held tightly to Lexaeus' shirt, staring at the fairly new member to the group.  
Lexaeus put his hands on the boy's shoulders and squeezed. "It's ok Zexy, it's only Xigbar." he whispered.  
Zexion bit his lip and nodded, still unconvinced. "He just...he seems scary..." He whispered back to the tall man.  
"It's just the eye patch and scars. He just like me Zexy. There's no reason to fear him." he said softly and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.  
"I guess..." He looked up at Lexaeus. "Can we go into town now?"  
Lexaeus sighed then led the boy away from the happy couple. "Sure. Come on Zexy."  
Xigbar watched as the two started to leave camp and cocked his head to the side. "I recognize the big guy but...who's the little one?"  
Demyx sighed sadly and watched them leave. "That's Zexion. He's not exactly what you would call a people person."  
Xigbar frowned noticing the change in Demyx's voice. "From what I heard he doesn't sound too bad. Quiet, couldn't understand a word he said."  
"Me and Lexy are the only two in this camp he'll talk to. He's too scared of anyone else." he said and leaned on the taller man's chest.  
Xigbar rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "I thought, you guys didn't have to fear anything...that everyone accepts you for who you are, why is he so afraid to talk to anyone else?"  
Demyx looked down and wrapped his arms around himself. "He was raped."  
Xigbar pulled Demyx close and hugged him from behind. "I see." He said after a moment and leaned his head against Demyx's. "That's a pity."  
"Yeah especially because he won't tell Lexy how he feels." he paused and wiped his eyes. "It makes me sad."  
"Maybe...he's afraid of opening up too much...What about...Lexy? How does he feel about him. They look friendly enough." Xigbar rose a thumb to wipe at Demyx's cheek.  
"Zexion is madly in love with Lexy. But he doesn't want to "burden" Lexaeus with his feelings."  
"But how does Lexaeus feel toward him?" Xigbar repeated and let go of Demyx. "You say your religion is love so why wouldn't you want to pursue it?"  
"Madly in love with him." he sighed. "Lexy doesn't want to scare him with his feelings."  
Xigbar shook his head. "Just doesn't make sense." He murmured and turned towards the tent. "It's sad that they feel they have to conceal each others emotions for each other...someone should...open their eyes."  
"I've been trying for ages. But neither of them will give in. And I just can't tell both of them that they love each other, they need to confess their feelings to each other on their own."

"Sounds frustrating." Xigbar said simply and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess you can only give them time to figure it out, but...they might miss out on each other if they wait too long."  
"Zexy is already in so must pain... he needs Lexaeus' love." he whispered and turned to bury his face into Xigbar's chest.

Xigbar hugged the boy close to him and ran a hand through his hair, comfortingly. "They'll figure it out soon enough, don't worry."  
"It hurts me to see wasted love..." he whispered and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's waist.  
"You think it's wasted?" The scarred man turned the boy's head up to look at him. "Love is never wasted."  
"But Xiggy it doesn't do them any good if they're refusing each other." he whined. "I just want them to be together and happy..."  
"Then why can't you just tell them that they love each other? Because it's less romantic?" Xigbar rose an eyebrow.  
"Because it isn't right for me to do that. It would have no meaning..." he whispered and cuddled closer to Xigbar.  
"But at least they would be aware..." Xigbar mumbled and shrugged. "I can't say anything, I hardly know anyone here..."  
Demyx smiled sadly. "It's ok Xiggy you'll get to know everyone sooner or later." he giggled and took Xigbar's hands in his own. "This is your home now after all."  
"So how about you introduce me to some other people I don't know then? Or do you have other plans?" Xigbar smiled.  
Demyx smirked. "My "other plans" can wait. I want you to meet everyone." he smiled and pulled Xigbar off through the camp.

~~~~~~~~Thursday: Late Afternoon~~~~~~~~

Zexion walked ahead of Lexaeus when he saw the town. "What kind of books do you think they have?"  
"I don't know Zexy, but you can take all the time you need. We can be here all day if you want." he said with a smile.  
"All day?" He turned to look at the older man with a slight smile. "What are you going to do?"  
"Oh..." he shrugged with a smile. "Watch you."  
"Th-that...that has to be boring." Zexion turned away and hid his blush.  
Lexaeus smiled. "No it's not. I love watching you." he said softly and led the way down a street.  
The boy bit his lip and held his arms close, unsure of what to say. "So...how much money do we have?"  
"Don't you worry about that." he said with a smile and ruffled the boy's hair. "Just pick out two books that you want."  
Zexion grinned and spotted the bookstore. "Thank you, Lexy!" He bit his lip when he shortened the man's name.  
He looked over his shoulder at the boy. "You're welcome Zexy." he said quietly and pushed open the door to the store. Zexion passed under Lexaeus' arm and frowned slightly when he saw that there weren't that many books to choose from, but it was still two new fresh books so he wasn't complaining. Lexaeus closed the door behind them and smiled down at the boy. Zexion looked adorable when he was buried in books.  
The small gypsy headed in no particular direction and started scanning the titles, starting from the bottom up. When he saw something he liked he pulled it out and flipped through a bit of the pages before shoving it back in, unhappy with it's contents. The older man stood at the end of the row happily watching the boy. He wanted to tell the boy his feelings, but was scared that his past would cause Zexion to pull away from him.  
Zexion reached for another book and pulled it from the shelf, going through it like he did the other and placed the book gently on the floor once he felt satisfied with his decision. He then took a few steps back and looked up at the top row in thought and scanned any titles he had never heard before. When a small title caught his eye he reached for it but found that even jumping would get him no where close to grabbing it. With a sheepish look he glanced over at Lexaeus. Lexaeus chuckled and went over to the boy. "What is it Zexion? Can't you reach?"  
Zexion shook his head, feeling embarrassed at his lack of height and pointed to the book he had been jumping for. "Of course not, It's too high."  
Lexaeus smiled and retrieved the book without any complications. "Here." he said and put the book into the shorter boy's hands.  
Zexion stared up at Lexaeus for a moment before bending down to grab the other book. "What do you think of this one?" He showed the picture-less book to the taller male.  
"Do you like it? Is it interesting?" he asked and took the book from the boy.  
"It seems pretty interesting from what I've read." He held the other book to his chest. "It's a little different from the books I have now."  
"Well if you like them they're yours." he said as he flipped through the pages. Zexion smiled and walked tentatively to the store clerk and gently placed the book down on the counter.  
The old women smiled at the youth. "It's so nice to see a young face in here."  
Lexaeus walked up behind Zexion and put the other book on the counter. "Just these two please."  
Zexion twiddled his thumbs and sucked on his lower lip, keeping eye contact to a minimum but nodded to the woman's statement. "Do you not... get many visitors my age?"  
"Not unless they need a book for school." she said and checked the prices of the books, then gave Lexaeus the total.  
Zexion frowned. "No one reads for fun?" The way he asked it sounded like everyone who didn't was strange.  
"Not young people your age." she said and took the money that Lexaeus pulled from his money pouch.  
"Oh...hey, do you have any cooking books?" He asked suddenly and pushed a bit of hair out of his face. "If you don't mind I'd like to look though one of them before I go." He added quietly.  
"Cooking books?" Lexaeus raised an eyebrow and followed after the two once the woman came around the counter.  
"I've not done it before but it looks really fun." Zexion followed the woman and shrugged. "I don't think anyone would mind if there was an extra set of hands."  
The old woman smiled and pulled a small book from a shelf. "Here you go young man. Go ahead and take this one."  
"You mean to keep?" Zexion cocked his head to the side as he took the book. The small book was stuffed with recipes and a small bookmark was placed in the middle.  
"Of course. It's not everyday I get a special customer like you." she smiled and patted the boy's head. "Enjoy your books."  
Lexaeus smiled and put a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "What do you say?"  
Zexion smiled wide and bowed his head. "Thank you very much, Miss." He glanced up at Lexaeus and smiled.  
"Good boy." he whispered as the woman walked away to the back room. "Come on, Lets go home."  
The boy nodded and handed two of the three books to his friend and opened up the novel in his hands. "Was there anything you wanted to do before we left?" He asked as he began to read.  
"Nope." he plucked the book out of the boy's hands and closed it. "Don't read while you're walking."  
Zexion pouted and crossed his arms. "Why can't I? I do it all the time when I'm at camp." 'Following you around.' He added in his mind.  
"That's different. In town you can run into strangers." he said and held the books in one arm while holding Zexion's hand with the other.  
The boy held tighter to Lexaeus' hand and huddled closer to him, his bliss of book shopping long gone at the mention of strangers. "Ok, I just...I was just excited..."  
"I know... I just don't want you to get hurt." he whispered and led the scared boy through town quickly.  
It was at times like these when Zexion wanted to spill all of his emotions onto Lexaeus, when he was most frightened. Like in the morning he just wanted to confess all of it when Lexaeus held onto him but he knew that asking him to be more than he was might have the possibility of pushing him away.  
He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Don't be scared Zexion."  
"I feel safe when I'm with you..." Zexion whispered and clung to his protector.  
Lexaeus looked down at Zexion. "Good. That's what I'm suppose to do."  
Zexion bit his lip and wondered if that's all they would ever be, victim and protector. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't pull the words from his mouth, he couldn't lose him completely.  
Lexaeus stopped walking and looked down at Zexion. "Are you alright? Zexion, what's wrong?"  
Zexion closed his mouth and shook his head, fear clutching at his heart in an attempt to strangle him. "I-I'm fine. Thanks again for the books." He smiled and looked to the auburn-haired man.  
Lexaeus sighed and continued walking. "You're welcome Zexy."  
The small male stopped once they were away from the village. "You know...you can always tell me whatever's on your mind. You know if something's bothering you?"  
Lexaeus sighed again and sat down against a tree then set the books aside to pull Zexion into his lap. "Something has been bothering me."  
Looking concerned, Zexion tilted his head to the side. "What...what's been bothering you?"  
"You." he whispered and caressed the boy's face with a worried expression on his face.  
"M...Me?" The boy became confused and watched the hand on his face. "What did I do?"  
"You didn't do anything Zexion. I'm concerned about your dream, and you seem so much more distant now a days."  
He didn't think he had changed too much. "I'm fine, that dream...was-it was just a dream, don't worry about it." He whispered.  
"You have something that you want to tell me. I can tell." he eyed Zexion suspiciously. "Talk to me Zexy."  
'I can't ask it, I can't ask it, It's too much.' Zexion thought. "No...I just, don't have many things that interesting to report." He tried not to blush and glanced around the area. "The grass is green, this tree is old, your shirt is white."  
"Zexion." he took the boy's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. "You're worrying me."  
"Don't, there's nothing to worry about...what are you so worried about?" Zexion bit the inside of his lip.  
Lexaeus sighed. "Fine. I'll get you to tell me eventually." he said and grabbed the boy's books.  
Zexion stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "There's nothing to tell, Lex..."  
Lexaeus lifted the teen out of his lap and stood up. "I don't understand why you don't trust me."  
"Ah, but Lexaeus, I do!" Zexion frowned. "You're the only person I trust, aside from Demyx, but you more than he..."  
Lexaeus stared down at the boy. "I fear that I'm losing you... Like you're pulling away into yourself."  
Zexion sucked on his lower lip and scrunched his brow together and shook his head. "No...no, Lexaeus, not at all...I love your …company..." He bit back the impulse of saying that he loved just him in general. "Don't think like that..."

The older man sighed and pulled the boy up into his arms in a giant bear hug. "I'm sorry Zexion."  
Zexion hugged him back and closed his eyes, wishing that there was more of this contact, rather than feeling like his child. "...It's fine..."  
Lexaeus sighed and kissed the side of Zexion's neck. "Lets get back to camp."  
The boy felt like a rag doll in Lexaeus' grip and nodded. "Lexaeus, please, stop sighing like that. You're making me feel paranoid."  
"I'm sorry Zexion." he whispered and held the boy close. "I don't mean to worry you." he said as he started walking through the trees again after he set the boy down.  
Zexion followed after Lexaeus quietly, thinking about how much he really had been trying to 'pull away'. If he just wasn't so scared of things maybe he could tell Lexaeus how he really felt instead of being secretive about it.  
"So... what did you do with Demyx today?" he asked and held out his hand for Zexion to take.  
Zexion grabbed his hand and shrugged, a blush coming to his cheeks. "O-oh, nothing...just talked, mostly."  
"It looked like you were dancing." he said and glanced down at the boy.  
"Y-yeah...that too, I'm not very good at it." He said quickly and stared at the ground.  
"Why are you interested in learning how to dance?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"It looked fun." Zexion bit his lip. "It is fun, just...really hard to do, Demyx says I think to much, instead of just doing it."  
He chuckled. "You do tend to think too much. You should listen to your heart more often and just go with what it says." he smiled and let go of the boy's hand when they entered the camp.  
Zexion stopped at the edge of camp in thought, a sudden idea coming to mind. He didn't know how exactly to listen to his heart but he could formulate a plan well enough. Only figuring out how to do it would be the hard part. He continued to walk after Lexaeus and stared at the ground in thought, arm propped against the other, hand firmly planted on his chin.  
Lexaeus stopped in front of Zexion so that the boy ran into him. "You're thinking about something again. Stop. Tell me what your thinking about, right now."  
Zexion looked stupefied at the sudden demand. "I-I...Lexaeus, I'm just...I'm thinking, what are you thinking about right now?"  
"I'm wondering why you're not taking my advice." he said and put a hand on his hip.  
"I'm thinking about how to put your advice to work." Zexion frowned and held his arms close to himself.  
Lexaeus sighed and placed a hand on Zexion's head. "Stop listening to this." he lowered the hand to his chest. "Start listening to this."  
The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Space...I think I need some space." He said quietly and clasped his hands together tightly.  
Lexaeus stared at the boy and took back his hand slowly. "Is that really what you want?"  
"I...need to figure out how to...cope with this by myself." He couldn't bear to see the expression on his friends face.  
"Of course..." he whispered and stepped away from the boy. His hand hung at his side in a fist. "I'll sleep in the wagon..."  
"I'm sorry..." Zexion hoped he made the right decision in asking for 'space'. He needed time to think. The small gypsy wanted to be with him but he didn't know how the other man would react. "Please don't be mad."  
"No. I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get scared. I want to protect you Zexy." he ruffled the boy's hair. "But if you want space I'll give it to you."  
"Thank you, Lexy." He whispered and glanced around the camp. "I think I'm gonna try and talk to someone different...try to expand from being so wrapped up around myself,...you know?" He bit his lip.  
"Will you be ok doing that by yourself?" he asked and held himself back from touching the boy.  
"I have to start somewhere, why not one of the people we live with? I feel safe enough around them." Zexion looked up at Lexaeus.  
"Do you want to talk to Roxas? Or Axel?" he asked and shoved a hand into one his pockets.  
Zexion thought of the two others and shook his head. "Those two are always with each other, I don't want to bug them...Someone new to the family."  
"Xigbar maybe?" he asked and looked over to where Demyx and Xigbar's tent was pitched.  
"No...the one with the long pink hair...the fortune teller." Zexion nodded with that decision. "What's his name?"  
Lexaeus nodded as he remembered the man they had picked up a few towns back. "Marluxia? He seems nice."  
"Where's he at?" Zexion felt more confident with his choice. Maybe he could have some more clarity if he talked to a fortune teller about his problems, as ambiguous as he would put it.  
Lexaeus pointed past their tent straight across camp, past the circular area for the bonfire to another tent. "He lives right there."  
Zexion stared in the direction his friend pointed and nodded. "Ok...thanks." He took a few tentative steps forward, unused to making his own path and stopped, taking a moment to take a big breath. Then with determination shining in his eyes he walked towards Marluxia's tent.

Lexaeus stared after the boy, biting his lip then turned and went into his tent to grab a pillow and a blanket to sleep in the wagon.  
Zexion stood a few feet outside of Marluxia's tent and looked around in an attempt to find the pink-haired man.  
"Come in boy don't be so shy." a voice called from inside the tent.  
Zexion poked his head into the tent and was amazed of the amount of stuff that was in the tent. "I...Hi..." He said sheepishly.

The pinked haired man smiled and motioned with a sweep of his hand for Zexion to come in and sit down. "Please. Sit."  
Zexion took another look around the tent and slowly sat across from Marluxia, cross-legged. "Er...I'm Zexion."  
He laughed and looked at the boy. "I know who you are silly boy. And I know why you're here in my tent."  
"Y-you do?" Zexion twisted his baggy shirt sleeves and cocked his head to the side, he thought no one ever really noticed him.  
"You know... the only thing you're doing is hurting the both of you." he said softly and crossed his legs.  
He leaned forward. "What do you mean? I thought I was doing the right-" He stopped and bit his lip. "How do you know?"  
"Child please, I don't need to use my powers to see that you're in love with that man. He just wants to protect you and make you happy, being away from each other is going to do nothing but rip at your heart." he said and lifted a cup of tea to his lips.

"I didn't want to burden him with my feelings, what if he doesn't feel that way about me?" Zexion stared at the cup in Marluxia's hands. This 'just talking' thing wasn't working the way he had hoped.  
"Well what if he does feel that way about you?" he said and lowered the cup. "Would you like a cup?" he asked.  
The boy nodded slowly and took a moment to think. "I never... thought that far..." He sat up straighter.  
Marluxia stood up from his stool and went about making the boy a cup of tea. "Maybe your problem is that you're thinking too hard about the situation."  
"I'm hearing that a lot lately..." The slate-haired boy mumbled and looked at his knees. "He told me to think with my heart and I panicked...so I told him I needed space." He whispered.  
"Well then use the time you gave yourself wisely. This will let you know how it feels not to have him by your side." the man said and handed the boy the cup. "Careful it's hot."  
Zexion took the cup with both hands and stared at the swirling steam, rising from it's contents. "So...what can you do?"  
"Drink your tea, and I'll read your tea leaves." he said with a smile and sat down in front of the boy. "I also have my crystals, bones, and dice. I can do palm readings, tarot readings, too many to list really."  
Zexion blew on the tea and took a small sip, the liquid burning his throat and placed the cup down. "You weren't kidding when you said it was hot..."  
Marluxia smiled and grabbed the boy's wrist. "I'll read your palm while you wait for you tea to cool."  
Zexion pulled his hand out of the fortune-teller's grasp and held it close to his chest. "S-sorry..." He slowly offered his hand back.  
Marluxia smiled and patted the boy's hand. "That's quiet alright Zexion. I understand, I shouldn't have grabbed at you like that."  
"So how does this work? You stare at the creases in my hand or something?" He asked quietly.  
"Each line on your hand has a meaning." he whispered and ran a finger over a few of the creases. "Even the color of your skin."  
"Really?" Zexion stared curiously at his hand and tried not to giggle at the tickle Marluxia was giving him.  
Marluxia laughed and looked down. "Oh...! You have very well defined heart and sex lines." he chuckled. "So is your travel line, but that's to be expected. Your spirit line is lacking though, you need to have more faith boy." he said looking up into the boy's eyes.  
Zexion bit his lip and shook his head in confusion. "What all does that mean?"  
"We'll start with your heart line. You see here..." he pointed to the boy's heart line. "You have what's called a star, and that means you'll have plenty of happiness, and you have double lines which means that you have protection from a loved one." he smiled. "Sound familiar?"  
Zexion nodded. "Of course, but I just pushed him away..." He whined quietly.  
"True but that doesn't mean you've lost him forever. Lexaeus would never leave your side." Marluxia looked back at the boy's palm. "You need faith in yourself and in others." he said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Others? Who? Lexaeus?" He bit his lip "Why did you say it like that?" He was even more confused.  
"I'm just generalizing Zexion, calm down. It does most likely mean Lexaeus. You need to put more trust in him." he said softly. "As for your sex line... well let's just say you'll be doing more under the covers than just sleeping." he laughed and let go of the boy's hand. "I'll read the rest to you later... If you wish."

Zexion pulled his hand back and stared at the lines across his hand in wonder. "If you wouldn't mind...please." He took his cup of tea which was now considerably cooler and took another sip. "Does this tea do anything special?" He asked curiously.  
"I'll be glad to give you a full reading sometime." he said and rested his hands in his lap with a smile. "Nothing that mother nature didn't intend for it to do. It's a kind of tea that soothes and relaxes the body."

"Oh..." Zexion tilted the cup back again and put the small cup down. "So, is it something learned or did you just know how to read fortunes?"  
"It's a gift that I was born with, but yes it did take practice to make my skills perfect. I'm not like other fortune tellers boy, my powers are real and nothing to poke fun at." he whispered.

"Oh, I didn't say that they weren't...I was curious if you could...tell your own fortune?" Zexion took another drink of the tea, almost finishing it.  
"Not all of the time. I can only see my own future when it wants me to see it." he said while looking at his nails.  
"Does it ever get confusing for you? Like if you felt one way and your fortune said another?" Zexion fiddled with the cup in his hands unsure if he wanted to finish it.  
"Oh plenty of times. But in the end one usually chooses what they want over what is right." he stared at the boy.  
Zexion finished his tea slowly, deep in thought of what Marluxia said. He held tightly to the cup until he held it out for Marluxia to take.  
Marluxia took the cup carefully and peered into the bottom in thought. He ran a finger around the rim. "Hmm... You're at a fork in the road in your life right now. One way leads to happiness while the other... to misery. Zexion, the leaves are saying that you're headed down the path of loneliness. If something doesn't change soon, you'll lose something very dear to you."  
The boy bit his lip and fisted his palms in his baggy shirt. "I'm trying... Lexaeus told me that I have to stop thinking with my head and start listening to my heart. I'm not trying to push him away, I just need to figure out a way to say it to him... I already had this in mind, does that mean that that won't work?"  
"Dear boy." Marluxia chuckled and rested his hands over the boys tight fists. "You're trying to plan out and rationalized something that's unpredictable. Love doesn't think things through, it just happens."  
The small gypsy felt his heart sink. "Then if it just happens then, Lexaeus must not like me that way." He looked up. "He would have told me by now."  
Marluxia gave him a knowing smiled and squeezed his hands. "Perhaps, but perhaps not. You'll just have to take a gamble and find out."  
"I should... take time to figure this out completely..." He whispered and stared at his hands. "Or maybe I should just do what ever comes to my mind and do it without thinking." Zexion shook his head. "Neither choice sounds like they have fantastic outcomes." He mumbled.  
"You need to do what your heart is saying. Tell me what you feel in your heart Zexion." he said softly.  
It felt like his heart was trying to strangle him instead of talk to him at the moment. "I...I wish I could tell him but I just...can't..." He closed his eyes in an attempt to force the horrid feeling back to where it belonged.  
"Now why can't you tell him? What's stopping you?" he let go of his fists and took Zexion's face in his hands. "Quit trying to bottle your emotions."  
"I... I don't want to be rejected." He whispered as he allowed a tear fall down his face. "I don't want to take that risk and destroy what I have now."  
Marluxia brushed the tear away. "Shh... What have I told you? Lexaeus would never leave you."  
"What should I do?" Zexion rubbed another tear from his eyes and looked directly into the fortune-teller's. He had never noticed it, but his eyes were so beautiful that he found it difficult to hold the gaze. It seemed as if those sagacious blue orbs were peering directly into his soul.  
"Tell him what you feel, child." he whispered then let go of Zexion's face slowly.  
"I feel sick..."Zexion whispered, tearing his eyes away from Marluxia's and glanced out of the tent.  
"You're just nervous." he said and cleared out the boy's cup. "Would you like some more tea? It might calm you down."  
Zexion shook his head. "No. No thank you..." He bit his lip. "What if I can't do it? What if I freeze?"  
"Then you just need to take a deep breath and let it all out." he put the cup into a bucket of water.  
The boy stood up slowly and rubbed his hands in a worried fashion. "All of it?" He asked.  
Marluxia looked up at him from his position on the floor. "Yes. Everything."  
"O-ok. I'll just...find him right now and tell him how I feel." He took a few steps back.  
The pink haired man smiled and motioned the boy away with his hand. "Go on then, and don't be a stranger."  
Zexion nodded and thanked the fortune-teller before heading back out. Dinner was just about to start and he looked around for the tall man, but couldn't seem to find him amid the other gypsies. When he spotted Demyx he made a bee-line for him.  
Demyx looked up from the large pot that he was stirring and smiled at his friend, then frowned when he got closer. "Zexy, what's going on? Have you been crying?"  
"No...well yes, I have, but that doesn't matter...Have you seen Lexaeus?" He wiped his face again, wondering just how apparent it had been that he had lost some tears.  
"He um… just left to go get some more fire wood. Why? Zexion what's going on?"  
Zexion looked in the direction Lexaeus had chopped wood this morning and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna do it." He nodded and started heading off in that direction.  
Demyx looked confused for a minute then a huge smile broke out of his face. "Finally..." he breathed and placed a hand over his heart.  
Xigbar walked up behind Demyx and grabbed him from behind. "Finally, what?" He kissed the back of his neck.  
Demyx turned in the man's arms quickly, almost smacking their heads together. "Zexion's going to tell Lexaeus his feelings!" he wrapped his arms around Xigbar's shoulders and hugged him tightly.  
The scarred man looked at Zexion disappear into the woods an smiled. "I guess he wasn't so shy after all." He said as he hugged his lover.  
Meanwhile further into the trees Lexaeus was busy chopping wood for the camp. He set down the heavy axe, leaning it against the tree stump he was using to chop wood and wiped his forehead.  
Zexion walked past a branch that held Lexaeus' shirt and bit his lip when he saw his target. "L-Lexaeus?" A small voice said that couldn't possibly have been his own, yet it was.  
Lexaeus turned and smiled at the boy. "Zexion, what are you doing here? I thought you were talking with Marluxia."  
"I...I was..." He grabbed at his hand and rubbed it in worry. "I, realized something...while I was talking with him."  
Lexaeus frowned and walked over to the worried teen. "What's wrong Zexion?" he asked softly and placed his hands on Zexion's shoulders.  
"Nothing's wrong, I just...I uh...I wanted to tell you..." He shook his head as a bunch of thoughts collided in his head and took a deep breath.  
Lexaeus bit his lip then went down to one knee in front of the boy. Was this is? Was this finally the time when Zexion said that he didn't need him anymore? His heart sank at the thought of losing the boy. "What?"  
"I love you." He finally let out in whoosh of air. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, his heart pounding in his chest making it hard to breathe.  
Lexaeus' heart stopped and he blinked then took breath to start his heart again. Zexion, the boy who he thought he could never have just told him that he loved him. Zexion loved him. He processed the words in his mind then pulled the boy close and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
Zexion grabbed Lexaeus shoulders and kissed him back. His protector reciprocated the feelings! He hugged onto the strong neck and felt like crying he was so happy. Lexaeus wove his fingers into the boy's hair and pulled him closer. He pushed his tongue against Zexion's lips, trying to pry open his mouth. Zexion opened his mouth and blushed at his friend's urgency. He pushed himself closer to the man, wanting more contact. The older man's tongue found it's way into the teen's mouth and he started to memorize the taste of Zexion slowly. He ran his tongue over Zexion's teeth and moved his against the boy's tongue. Zexion tentatively pushed against Lexaeus' tongue and pushed a hand through the man's auburn hair.  
The taller man pulled out of the kiss slowly and looked down at the boy. "Zexion..." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you..."  
The boy buried his head in the man's chest and began to cry. "Oh, Lexy...I was, so afraid...so afraid you wouldn't feel this way.."  
Lexaeus pulled the boy into his arms and stood up. "Now why wouldn't I feel the same?" He moved over to a tree and sat down with his back against the trunk of the tree. He petted the boy's head then lifted his face so he could look into his eyes. "Don't cry Zexy."  
Zexion shifted so that he was straddling his love. "I can't stop...but they're the good kind..." He smiled as tears ran down his face in tiny rivulets.  
Lexaeus smiled and wiped away the tears. "My beautiful Zexion." he whispered and pulled the teen close to kiss his forehead.  
"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" He asked quietly and leaned his head on the man's chest.  
"I didn't want to scare you... because of your past. I thought that telling you how I felt would push you away." he rested his hand on the back of Zexion's head. "If only I had known... I would have told you sooner..."

"If I was scared of you then I wouldn't have allowed you to get so close to me as you have..." He closed his eyes. "I didn't know how I could have possibly told you...I didn't want to seem so clingy..."  
Lexaeus chuckled. "You can cling to me as much as you want Zexy. I wouldn't want you any other way. "  
Zexion hugged him and smiled. "Don't worry, I will." He laughed quietly. "I'm sorry I told you I wanted space, I just...couldn't think of anything else to say quick enough."  
"It's alright Zexion. I was just scared that's all. I thought you had outgrown me." he breathed and ran a hand up and down Zexion's back.  
The boy shook his head and looked up at Lexaeus. "I could never outgrow you." He glanced behind him. "People will want their wood..."  
The older man sighed and hugged Zexion tightly again. "Alright. I suppose our cuddling can wait until tonight." he said and kissed the boy.  
Zexion stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want help carrying some of it back?  
Lexaeus stood up and grabbed his shirt. "If you want. But I don't want you hurting yourself, ok?" he pulled on his shirt and walked over to the pile of wood.  
Zexion looked at that pile and then back to Lexaeus. "Aside from it being heavy, what else could it do?"  
"... Splinters?" he suggested and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I'll be fine, a splinter will hurt but it won't kill me to do a little heavy-lifting." He grinned and walked up to a few pieces of the firewood and picked up three of them. "See?"  
Lexaeus frowned then sighed and let the boy do as he liked. "Alright. Fine. Take them to our tent then I'll come back and get you for dinner ok?"  
Zexion nodded with a smile and started heading back to their tent. Although they had both used 'our tent' before it now felt that it meant more than just 'our tent.'  
Lexaeus watched the boy go then lifted the rest of the wood into his arms with a grunt, and walked out of the woods to distribute the firewood.  
Zexion had to stop a moment to let his arms rest from holding the wood. "You're just about the same size as the books Lex bought today but you guys are just so heavy..." He pouted and bent over to pick up the large pieces of wood.  
Lexaeus stopped next to the boy and looked down at him worried. "Are they too heavy?"  
Zexion blushed and pulled them closer to his chest. "Ah, no, I'm fine, just not used to the weight is all." He rushed over to their tent embarrassed.  
Lexaeus smiled and followed after the boy. He set four more pieces next to Zexions and looked down at him. "Do you still want to help?"  
The smaller gypsy grinned sheepishly and shook his head slowly. "I guess not." He let out a short laugh.  
"Ok just wait here." he said then turned to go and quickly hand out the wood.  
Zexion sat on the pile of wood and stared at his hand., amazed at what Marluxia was able to read from it...and there was still more to tell from it.  
"What's so interesting about your hand kid?" asked the red haired man who was looking over his shoulder.  
The boy closed his hand quickly and looked over at his neighbor. "Huh? Oh, uh...I don't really know..." He clammed up and shoved his hands between his legs. "I went to Marluxia, the fortune-teller."  
"Oh! Is he as odd as he looks?" he asked and sat down in front of the boy.  
"Huh? No, not really, he's very...interesting, but not odd..." He rose an eyebrow. "Why, have you talked to him yet?"  
"He makes Roxas paranoid. I think it's because he thinks Marluxia's prettier than him." he whispered.  
"Ah well...He is...pretty." Zexion felt a little awkward. "Well, It's hard to look at his eyes."  
"How so?" he tilted his head to the side and raised and eyebrow.  
"He just... I can't really tell, it was tough to look at his eyes, they were so pretty." Zexion shrugged. "But Roxas shouldn't worry about that."  
Axel laughed and looked over to his tent. "See Roxi? You have nothing to worry about!" he called out and a shoe came flying out of the tent aimed for the redhead.  
"What is he so mad about? Did you say something to him about Marluxia?" He asked as he stared at Roxas' shoe.  
"All that I said was that Marluxia's hair was pretty and that he HAS to be gay." he picked up the boy's shoe. "I'm afraid he's quiet angry with me."  
"So he's jealous that you made an observation? At least that goes to show how much he likes you." Zexion said quietly.  
Axel smiled. "Yeah. The kid's crazy about me. Aren't you Roxi?" he called out to the tent.  
Roxas came out of the tent in a huff and arms crossed. "You never say anything about me like that." He said in reference to what Zexion had said about Marluxia's eyes.  
"Roxi baby..." he stood up and went over to his lover. "You know you're the only one I look at. The only one I love." he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his hands on his ass. "Besides, you're not pretty."

Roxas rolled his eyes as a small blush came to his cheeks. He knew exactly what he was going to say and turned his head away from the red-head.  
He leaned closer to the blond and nipped at his ear. "You're gorgeous and unbelievably sexy..." he purred in Roxas' ear.  
Roxas bit his lip to prevent a smile and put his hands on Axel's chest. "You won't get dessert after dinner if you don't get off of me now." He warned and blushed. Zexion turned away from the two and felt his ears get hot and realized he was blushing as well.  
"Well maybe I'll just have my desert before dinner then." the red-head smirked and picked the blond up carrying him into their tent.  
Roxas gasped and pushed at Axel before willingly being brought back into their tent. Zexion looked down at the smaller fire in front of his own tent and wished that he had just taken one piece of firewood to get away from the over zealous lovebirds, known only as Axel and Roxas.  
Lexaeus was handing over some firewood to three girls and glanced over his shoulder to see if Zexion was still waiting for him. A sudden thought occurred to Zexion and he suddenly stood up and marched over to the wagon behind the tent. He crawled into the back and noticed Lexaeus had already cleared a spot to sleep that night. Frowning he picked up the blanket and pillow and jumped back out of the wagon.  
Lexaeus waved goodbye to the girls and walked back over to his own tent. "Oh you don't want me to sleep in the wagon anymore Zexy?"  
Zexion looked up and shook his head. "Of course not, I ...I never really wanted you to sleep in the wagon in the first place." He mumbled and went inside the tent.  
Lexaeus smiled and lifted the flap of the tent to watch his lover put the blanket and pillow back in their sleeping area.  
"I mean..." He stopped and sighed. "How many times have I stopped, opened my mouth to say something and then shut it and keep walking?"  
"Quite a few times actually." He said and stepped into the tent. "I never really understood why you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking though."  
"That's because I really wanted to tell you that I loved you but then I stopped to think about how you would react and decided it best not to mention anything." Zexion crossed his arms and turned to face Lexaeus. "This thing is why I never told you." He pointed at his head.  
Lexaeus chuckled and stepped closer to the boy. "I'm so happy you finally told me." he whispered and took Zexion's face in his hands. "I love you."  
The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "I love you too." He said before pulling him into a kiss.  
Lexaeus smiled and closed his eyes, pulling the boy closer by putting his arms around his waist.

Zexion opened his mouth slightly and poked at Lexaeus' lips with his tongue.  
Lexaeus moaned into the kiss then pulled out quickly. "No. No we have to wait. It's dinner time."  
Zexion licked his lips and nodded feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah..." He let his hands slip down the older mans chest.  
"But tonight... Later..." he took Zexion's face into his hands. "I'll make you mine." he whispered and kissed his forehead. "If you want to that is..."  
"If I don't freak out, then you're in the clear." Zexion whispered and bit his lip. "I do want to..."  
Lexaeus frowned and kissed the boy gently. "I'll be careful and gentle...I promise."  
The small gypsy smiled. "I know you will. I feel safest...in your arms." He pulled away and crossed his arms. "I've only told Demyx...who probably told Xigbar."  
"The whole camp probably knows by now." he whispered and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "But I suppose that doesn't matter."  
Zexion closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, it doesn't." He looked up. "All that matters is that it's true."  
Lexaeus smiled and kissed his forehead. "How did your talk with Marluxia go?" he asked and held open the flap of the tent.  
"Very good, thank you." He said as he stepped out of the tent. "He told me to have faith, apparently I lack much of it." He joked.  
"Oh is that so?" he walked out behind Zexion and looked up at the redhead who emerged from the tent across from theirs with a red hand print on his face.  
Zexion looked at Axel funny and was about to open his mouth when Roxas yelled at Axel. "Can't you stay quiet for just two minutes?"  
"But Roxi... " he whined and held his arms out. "I was just teasing..."  
Roxas came out of the tent and frowned at his lover. "I'm having a hard time figuring out which is which, with you, you always say stuff with the straightest of faces!"  
"I'm sorry..." he said and went to place his hands on the boy's waist. "I love you Roxi... I just wanted to... you know... turn you on..."  
Roxas batted the green-eyed man's hands away and stomped towards the others of the camp, unwilling to deal with his lover's antics. "What...what did you say to him?" Zexion asked quietly.  
Axel blushed and rubbed the back on his neck. "Let's just say that Roxi can get impatient..." he sighed and walked after his lover. "Roxi... Come on..."  
Zexion shook his head. "Have I been completely blind to this?" He waved at the other tent dismissively. "I know they're together but has Roxas always been this way?" He began to walk towards the others.  
"Roxas has a weird temperament. He gets jealous easily and doesn't have the best patience."  
Zexion shrugged. "I'd never do that to you." He laughed quietly. "'Course I wouldn't expect that from you either."  
"No I would never act like that to you." he chuckled and grabbed the boy's hand in his own.  
Zexion took a deep breath of the smells of dinner. "If it weren't for Marluxia you would still be sleeping in the wagon tonight. If I hadn't decided to speak with him...I should really thank him for the pep talk."  
"As should I." he said and lifted the boy's hand to kiss it. "I was close to telling you myself..."  
Zexion smiled and looked around the group for the pink-haired man but couldn't seem to find him. "Hmm, he must still be in his tent..." Zexion thought aloud.  
"He usually eats in his tent... when his powers are bothering him. Something about too much energy in the whole camp."  
"Hmm." Zexion frowned and looked up at Lexaeus, do you think it would be ok to just pop in and say thanks?"  
"I suppose." he said and changed their course so that they walked past the big bonfire in the middle of the camp where dinner was being served.  
Zexion stopped short of entering the tent and hit the closed flap of the tent gently. "Marluxia?"  
"Come in." came a quiet voice.  
The boy walked into the fortune-teller's abode and smiled despite Marluxia's wearied look. "I wanted to thank you for speaking with me, Marluxia."  
Lexaeus walked in behind the boy still holding his hand.  
The pink haired man looked up from his tea making and smiled when he saw their linked hands. "It appears you've gained some courage, child."  
The term 'child' made Zexion feel smaller. "Yes, I...I have." The boy nodded and glanced to Lexaeus. "Uh, were you not coming to join the other's for dinner?" Zexion rose his eyebrows inquisitively.  
"Not tonight I'm afraid." he smiled at the boy and went back to pouring some hot water into a tea cup. "I'm feeling rather sensitive tonight."  
"Oh." He said with a simple nod. "Well, thank you for helping me out." He squeezed Lexaeus' hand gently.  
"Yes..." he squeezed his new lovers hand back. "Thank you."  
Marluxia smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Maybe I should look into being a match maker as well. You're very welcome."  
"Well, I'll leave you be." Zexion started to back out of the tent dragging Lexaeus behind him.  
Lexaeus followed him and decided that their hands touching wasn't enough contact and lifted the boy's into his arms.  
The slate-haired boy gasped in surprise and looked up at Lexaeus with a blush. "What...?"  
"Not enough." he whispered and nuzzled the boy's neck. "I wanted to hold you."  
"Everyone's going to think something's wrong with my legs..." He said sheepishly as he fiddled with the edge of his sleeve.  
"Let them think what they want." he muttered as he made his way back to the bonfire. "You don't seem to be protesting much."  
Zexion smiled and bit his lip. "I like it when you hold me. "He whispered.  
"Well I guess that's a good thing because I love holding you." he laughed and looked into the boy's eyes.  
Zexion touched the tall gypsy's cheek and sighed happily. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Zexy." he kissed the boy quickly but pulled away once they were in the light of the fire.  
An unexpected whine came from Zexion and he blushed as he scrambled out of Lexaeus' arms to sit beside Demyx.  
Lexaeus stared after the teen surprised at the sound then laughed, and went to get them some food.  
Demyx smiled as the boy sat down. "Zexy!"  
"Uh, hey..." Zexion smiled a small bit and stared into the fire. "So what are we having tonight?"  
"Larxene and her mother made a stew from some of the left over deer that Saix caught the other day." he said and looked over at Xigbar who had started to talk to Lexaeus.  
"So...you and the little guy..." Xigbar started and smiled. "He looks happy." He turned back to Lexaeus and nudged him with his elbow. "What made it official?"  
Lexaeus glanced over his shoulder at Zexion. "He confessed and that was pretty much it. Happiest day of my life." he whispered the last sentence.  
Xigbar laughed and held his and Demyx's bowls. "'Confessed' makes it sound like something bad, like he had to tell it to you so he wouldn't feel bad anymore." He looked over at the boy. "But I guess it's halfway true, he does look like he's enjoying life just a smidge more."  
"Yeah well... he's been acting strange lately. I'm just glad he finally told me." he said and took two bowls from a older woman standing at a large pot.  
"Well, what if he didn't?" Xigbar asked and started to head towards the younger boys.  
"I was probably going to crack and tell him in the next town." he shrugged.  
"Ah. Well...he would have reciprocated." Xigbar said simply before stopping behind Demyx to hand him his bowl and spoon.  
The other man did the same and sat down on the bench next to Zexion. "Careful, it's hot."  
"Oh, thank you, Lexy." Zexion held his spoon and twisted it around in the stew with a thoughtful look on his face.  
Lexaeus smiled and started eating his own stew. "Hey, what are you thinking about." he said after a while.  
"Thinking about tonight." He said quietly and finally took a spoonful into his moth after blowing on it.  
Lexaeus blushed slightly. "What about tonight?"  
"Just thinking about later. You know.." He stopped stirring his stew and looked directly at his lover. "Don't take it the wrong way if I say no." He whispered.  
He stared at the boy then sighed. "Damn... It's too early for you isn't it?" he said and looked into his bowl.  
Zexion placed a hand on Lexaeus' shoulder and shook his head. "No, no I just...I don't know...how long have you wanted...?"  
He set his bowl aside and held his head in his hands. "I'm ashamed to admit it but... God... A month after you came to stay with us."  
"That was...quite a while ago." He squeezed the older man's shoulder and rubbed his back. "You look so dismal about it, there's nothing wrong about it, Lex." Zexion smiled.  
"Yeah but I always felt so guilty, I mean because of what you went through." he placed a hand on Zexion's hand.  
"What did I do that made me seem so attractive?" Zexion picked up his spoon again.  
"It's nothing that you did really." he said and picked up his bowl again. "It was how you looked at me. How you held on to me, and clung to me so desperately at night. And how you followed me around camp." he smiled.  
Zexion blinked. "I...I really clung to you?" He thought back to previous morning and realized how much he had attached himself to the other man. "I'm sorry! I mean, not now but I must have been so confusing..." Zexion blushed.  
"Confusing, yes. But really I loved every minute of it." he smiled at the boy and lifted another spoonful to his mouth.  
"Hmm? I must have done more than cling to you then." Zexion smiled as he took another sip of his stew.  
Lexaeus sputtered and choked on the bite of stew. "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh come on, proximity is nice but not *that* nice." He put his spoon back in the bowl and turned towards the man. "Tell me what I do in my sleep."  
"Nothing! You just hold onto me... that's all." he said with a blush. "And when I held you, you always seemed to calm down. I love the fact that I can make you feel so safe."  
"Maybe it's because I drop my guard around you, I'm glad you didn't take advantage of me." He whispered and leaned on the older man.  
Lexaeus' eyes widened at the mere thought. "I... I would never!" he said and put an arm around the boy's shoulders.  
"I know, and that's why I love you." Zexion stared at his stew and sighed.  
He smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head. "I love you too. Finish your dinner Zexy."  
Zexion spooned the last of the stew into his mouth and stood up after pulling the spoon out of his mouth. "Are you done?" He asked and held his hand out to take the bowl from him.  
Lexaeus poured the rest into his mouth without the use of the spoon and handed Zexion the bowl after standing up.  
The small gypsy walked over to the bucket where used dishes landed and turned to see Lexaeus behind him. "How have we switched roles?" He laughed.  
"What can I say?" he lifted Zexion into his arms. "I can't let you out of my sight."  
The boy blushed and glanced towards their tent. "You're so eager." He smiled and lifted a hand to Lexaeus' face. "I doubt that I could say no..."  
"Well don't be scared to say stop." he said and nuzzled the boy's neck.  
Zexion smiled and kissed Lexaeus' cheek. "I want you... so take me..." He whispered quietly. "I'm not afraid."  
Lexaeus blushed slightly and quickened his steps. "I'm just saying... in case you do get scared..."  
"Don't psych me up to be scared then." Zexion pouted slightly.  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered and kissed the boy's forehead. Zexion looked up to catch his lover's lips in a kiss, holding his face in his hands as he twisted in Lexaeus' grip. Lexaeus' eyes widened and he held Zexion tightly. He carefully made his way into their tent and lowered the boy onto the animal skin bed. Zexion tugged slightly at Lexaeus' shirt and pulled him closer into a more passionate kiss. Lexaeus placed his hand on the ground next to Zexion to keep his balance. He pushed his tongue into Zexion's mouth and used his other hand to lift up the boy's shirt. Zexion moaned quietly and raised his legs to wrap around the older gypsies waist as he pushed back on the intruding tongue. Lexaeus moaned into the kiss and pulled out of the kiss to pull off the shirt, then went back to kissing the teen. The boy ran a hand up under Lexaeus' shirt and smiled when he felt the ripple of muscles underneath. Lexaeus pulled out of the kiss to smile down at his lover. "What?" he asked referring to the boy's smile.  
Zexion blushed and sucked on his lower lip. "You're strong...but that's obvious...I like how you feel."  
Lexaeus laughed and ran his fingers over a pink nipple. "Well I like how you feel too."  
The boy gasped and pulled the man's shirt over his head. "I've asked you already, do I have to say it again?" He whispered and touched Lexaeus' ear.  
Lexaeus smiled and grabbed Zexions hand then kissed it. "I love you so much." he whispered then kicked off his pants. Zexion blushed and bit his lip, unable to say anything. He pulled his lovers hand down to the edge of his own pants and tentatively rested his hand there.  
The older man smiled and pulled off the boy's pants. "Are you ok?"  
"Ah...Yes, I'm fine..." He whispered and nodded. "I'm alright."  
Lexaeus caressed the boy's face and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to make you feel good first ok?"  
Zexion looked up at Lexaeus in confusing unsure of what his lover meant. "What do you...?"  
"Shh." he silenced him with a small kiss and pulled Zexion's legs from his waist. Zexion closed his eyes and let Lexaeus take control. He kissed him back gently and parted his lips only slightly.  
Lexaeus pulled out of the kiss slowly. "Relax Zexy..." he whispered and moved down the boy's body until his head was level with Zexions' hips.  
Zexion blinked in realization and his eyes went wide. "L-Lexy?" He lifted himself up on his elbows to look at his lover in surprise.  
"Calm down." he whispered and kissed the tip of Zexion's length. "Don't be so nervous." Zexion went red and bit his lip with a very slight nod. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head back. Lexaeus smirked up at the boy the took the length into his mouth. He placed his hands on Zexion's hips and started to moved his head up and down. Zexion moaned and grabbed the fur underneath him tightly. It took all of his being to not buck his hips in response to the man. Lexaeus smirked and started to bob his head faster wanting to hear more of the boy's voice. Zexion gasped and covered his mouth, his blush staying ever present on his face. He felt like his body was on fire due to the amount of pleasure Lexaeus gave him. A few whimpers passed his hand with each bob. Lexaeus started to move his head faster and let his hands travel up the boy's chest where his fingers danced over Zexion's nipples.  
A muffled moan came from Zexion and he felt like the arm that was supporting his upper body was going to give out. The boy bit his lip and pulled his other hand back for more support. "L-Lexy, I..." He whined.  
Lexaeus pulled his mouth off of the boy's erection and looked up at him. "Close?" he asked while taking a hand from Zexion's chest to stroke his length. The boy hissed in a breath and nodded his head largely. Without any prompting he felt himself come into Lexaeus' hand and finally gave up on trying to hold himself up. Lexaeus looked down at his cum covered hand and smirked. He moved back up so that he was laying next to the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked while licking at his hand.  
Zexion turned his head towards Lexaeus and nodded his head. "I'm...fantastic…" He whispered between breaths.

Lexaeus smiled at the boy. "Do you want to keep going?" he asked after he was done cleaning his hand.  
Zexion pursed his lips in thought and looked up at the ceiling of their tent. He already felt out of breath and was unsure if he could continue. "I...I don't know..."  
He lifted a blanket over the naked boy's body. "I'll let you go to sleep then."  
The small gypsy pulled Lexaeus close and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Lexy." He whispered quietly.  
The bigger man pulled the blanket over himself and pulled Zexion against his naked body. "I love you too Zexy."  
Zexion cuddled closely to his lover and closed his eyes whispering a 'good-night' as his nerves started to calm down from the exciting experience.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~Friday: Late Morning~~~~~~~~

Marluxia's frowned down at the set out tarot cards on the blanket he was sitting on. "A positive life changing encounter? An outlook of love in my future?" he asked and bit his lip. He put the cards back into the deck and stood up. He put the cards back into their box and sighed. "I suppose I should go into town." and with that he left his tent and headed for town.

Vexen had hardly gotten a wink of sleep the past few days. Constantly running errands for his master, gathering materials and now getting more research for him. He didn't even want to think about all the books he needed for his own research. "I should have brought my pack..." He mumbled as he pushed his glasses up his nose and paid the old lady the large sum the six or seven heavy tomes he had set out to retrieve.

Pocketing the change he had gotten back, Vexen slowly hefted the books into his arms and walked out of the bookstore using his back to open the door. "Definitely needed to bring the pack..." He said as he continued to walk backwards. As he glanced past the alcove of the store he noticed one of the most colorful things he'd ever seen.

Marluxia was walking down the street glancing into windows with little interest before moving onto the next shop.

Vexen's eyes were glued to the pink of the person's hair, wondering how exactly a shade could ever be created. He kept his gaze on the man staring into the shops and reluctantly turned to see where he was going. The apprentice unfortunately ran smack dab into a lamppost and books went everywhere, a few even spilling onto the street. Vexen stood in a daze at his mistake of running into the stationary object, his glasses sitting crooked upon his face.

The pink haired man glanced over when he heard a crash and saw the boy on the ground surround by books. He hurried over to the boy and grabbed his arm to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh..." Vexen welcomed the hand and stood up shaking his head. "I-I'm fine...I feel so foolish.." He muttered as he adjusted his glasses back to their rightful place and looked to the man that had helped him up. It was the very one that contributed to him running into the lamppost.

Marluxia bent over collecting the fallen books. "Now how did you manage to fall down?"

Vexen bent to pick up the rest of the books and shrugged permissively, not willing to say that it was he that made him fall. "I misjudged... my distance."

Marluxia held the three books he picked up in one arm and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Would you like some help?"

"Ah, yes, that would be awfully nice of you." Vexen pulled the rest of the books to his chest and bit back a smile at the other man. "I've...never seen that sort of color before." He said quietly.

"Hmm? What's that?" he glanced down at his hair. "Oh! My hair?"

Vexen nodded and started to head to the Apothecary. "H-how did you get it to do that?" He was noticing all sorts of things about the man, like the sweet scent he carried with him, for some odd reason he hoped he didn't smell horrible.

"Believe it or not it's natural." he said and ran his fingers through the pink hair.

Vexen was dumbfounded and glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "How is that even remotely possible?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"I think is had something to do with my father being blond and my mother being a red head." he said.

Vexen looked upwards in confusion as he thought about it. "That still doesn't make sense...Ah! I'm afraid I haven't caught your name?"

"You may call me Marluxia. And might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh, Vexen... My name is Vexen." He released a hand from holding onto the books to shake Marluxia's hand.

Marluxia grabbed his hand and raised it to his lips to kiss. "A pleasure to meet you." he said putting emphasize on the word pleasure. The young apprentice's eyes widened as he stared into Marluxia's eyes, entranced by the way he was looking at him. For a moment he let him hold his hand but pulled it back quickly with a blush. The man was obviously not from around here, he surmised.

Marluxia chuckled and lowered his hand. "So what are all of these books for Vexen?"

"Science!" He said quickly in a jovial manner. "You know, discovery through the natural world. I'm learning under my master. I really want to...help people."

Marluxia smiled at the boy's excited manner. "I'm sure that you'll achieve your dream."

"Y-you think?" Vexen rose an eyebrow and looked at Marluxia. "Master Ansem, doesn't think I'll ever get anywhere in life with the way I am-think!" He self corrected.

Marluxia rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the way you are?" he asked ignoring the last word.

"N-nothing! I misspoke." He said quietly and looked ahead as they neared his stop. "I just meant that I don't think the same way he does."

"Oh?" he chuckled. "Is that so? And how do you think differently?"

"I..." Vexen couldn't think of anything to say. "I don't know we just disagree." He stopped outside of his pseudo-home. "Here we are."

Marluxia handed Vexen the books in his arms. "May I meet with you again?" he asked.

Vexen scrunched his eyebrows together and bit his lip. "I'm afraid I can't give you a clear answer for you. I...why? We hardly know each other."

"I had a strange tarot reading before I came into town today." he whispered. "And I think that it had something to do with you."

"...Tarot?" Vexen looked both ways down the mostly empty street. "Are you...are you a gypsy?" he whispered back curiously.

"You can call me that yes. But I specialize in fortune telling." he said with a smile.

Vexen smiled. "I had heard whispers that your caravan was coming to town." He looked down and hefted the books up so he could have a better grip on them. "I've been working nonstop so that I would have a chance at free time to visit."

"Oh well if that is the case, you'll have to stop by my tent for a free reading." he whispered and opened the door for the boy.

Excited by the notion of something free he nodded and thanked him for the door. "Definitely, I will see you soon...h-hopefully." The man intrigued him to say the least and he rushed to the closest counter he could find to set the books down, a smile settled on his face. He had always wanted to meet a gypsy.

Marluxia smiled as he watched the boy walk into the building then turned and headed back to camp, satisfied with his encounter. "My cards never fail me."

~~~~~~~~Friday: Afternoon~~~~~~~~

Saix reached up as he adjusted one of the decorations strung from a banner at the square and fiddled with it when it didn't set the exact way he wanted. "This stupid thing never does what I want it to do..." He groaned.

"Saix, love, quit messing with it. It looks fine." Xemnas said with a chuckle and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The blue-haired boy huffed and placed his hands on Xemnas' arms. "I don't know why I bother with it, it never listens to me, anyway." He muttered and turned his head to look at the man behind him. He wore a bandana on his head in an attempt to obscure the fresh scar on his face but to no avail, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying his time with his 'family'.

"It's just a decoration, it's not going to listen to what you have to say." he said softly and leaned down to kiss his lover softly.

Saix closed his eyes, knowing he was right. Of course the decoration couldn't hear him. "Hmm. So how are you liking the life of a gypsy?"

"It's pretty good. I get you so... I wouldn't want any other life." he said. "Although I really don't have anything to contribute."

"That's the beauty of it. You don't have to contribute anything. But you must have other talents than..." He turned in his lovers arms and put his hands on his shoulders. "You know..." A small grin crept along his face.  
"Other than making you scream?" he smirked and leaned down to kiss his neck.

Saix rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes." He laughed and squeezed his lovers shoulders. "Think, what do you like to do...other than me." He chuckled.

"Hmm..." he pulled away from his lover and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I've only ever been a priest, but Xigbar." He looked over to where his friend was stringing a bow. "He has his sharp shooting skills."

"Xigbar sure is an interesting person...but as Cardinal rule, no questions are asked." He looked back to the tan man. "But that's beside the point, surely, you have something you're good at?"

"Preaching the Lord's word? Not something that's good for a gypsy festival."

The boy shook his head and planted a kiss on the taller man's cheek. "You'll find something eventually."

Xigbar had finished stringing the bow in his hands and plucked at it to test the tautness of the string. With a satisfied smile he stood up and looked around for the quiver of arrows that was nestled behind him.

Demyx walked up behind him and grabbed an arrow. "Looking for this?" he asked and handed Xigbar the arrow.

"Ah, thank you, Demy." he notched the arrow and looked around for something to shoot at that the townsfolk wouldn't be pissed at him for. "He didn't want to aim at the bland target quite a few yards away he wanted something more difficult. "Where should I shoot this thing?" He asked with a grin.

"Would you like for me to put an apple on my head?" he asked while linking his hands behind his back.

Xigbar ruffled the boy's hair and shook his head. "I haven't shot an arrow for almost three years, Demyx. There's no way I'm going to point it at you...yet. If you really want to do it." He looked for something far away to shoot.

"I'd love to help you out eventually." he said. "Maybe an apple on top of the fountain?"

Xigbar laughed. "If you really want me to destroy an apple then sure, I'll shoot it." He grinned and judged the distance he thought may be impressive.

"I just want to see if you can hit such a small target." he said and left the older man to go get an apple from a blond haired girl.

Xigbar frowned in mock hurt as Demyx headed in Namine's direction. "Oh, hey, Demyx. What's up?" She asked as she turned with a green apple in her hands.

"Can I borrow that Namine?" he asked pointing to the apple. "Well not so much borrow... you probably won't get it back, and if you do it might have an arrow through it."

Namine smiled and nodded deeply as she handed the fruit to the blond. She glanced behind him and noticed Xigbar was waiting idly for Demyx to place the apple. "Is Xigbar going to...?"

"Yes! He's going to shoot the apple! Isn't that exciting?" he giggled then turned and hurried back to the older man.

"I wanna watch!" Namine said excitedly and followed after the boy. Xigbar smiled and stared at the apple in Demyx's hands. "Oh yeah, that'll work real well. Are you gathering a crowd as well?" He said nodding to Namine.

"Mm-hm." he said and made his way into the water filled fountain. He climbed up the sort distance to the top of the fountain and placed the apple there. He climbed out now soaked to the bone, and turned to look at his handy-work

Xigbar stared at the apple for a moment and in that same moment aimed and shot for the apple. He grinned as the fruit was pierced and landed a few feet away from the fountain a small fissure coming from the bottom. Namine clapped her hands in delight and bounced up and down. "Wow, you're really good!"

Demyx smiled and went to retrieve the murdered apple. "You're amazing Xiggy!" he said as he ran back to his lover leaving a trail of water behind him.

Xigbar smiled when he saw what happened to the apple. "Oh, I wouldn't call that amazing..." He looked down at the ground in mock embarrassment and grinned before looking back up. "But that was pretty cool."

"We'll have to make you some targets. And you can put on a show and everything!" the blonde smiled and wrapped his arms around the man.

"A sh-show?" Xigbar suddenly felt nervous and bit his lip. He didn't mind just a few people watching but having the attention directly on him from most people in the square intimidated him.

"Yeah! Think about how much money we could get!" Namine sounded excited by the notion.

Demyx turned to Namine still hanging onto his lover. "Namine, do you think you could get some paint and something to make targets with?"

Namine nodded and turned in search of the objects. "Ah, Demy, I..." He bit his lip knowing that now he wouldn't be able to refuse. He had done it in the past just to earn a few coins but his display of marksmanship had cost him an eye by an angry, young, arrogant townie.

Demyx turned to look up at Xigbar, then frowned. "Xiggy?"

Xigbar placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I...feel a little uncomfortable about it but...I'll do it." He kissed the boy on the forehead and smiled.

"You don't want to do it? But why? Xiggy your so good..." he bit his lip.

"I know...I said I'd do it, what's wrong?" Xigbar messed with his eye patch and frowned.

"I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to." he whispered.

The scarred man shrugged. "It's fine, I just have to think about my target and forget about all the people watching me." He looked down at his lover and patted his back. "I haven't done it in a while for a reason, but I enjoy it all the same."

"I'm sorry..." he whispered again and pressed his wet body closer to Xigbar, burying his face in Xigbar's chest.

"It's also been a very long time since then, I can get over it." He hugged him gently and laughed. "Do you plan on staying like that for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at himself then pulled away from Xigbar. "Oh no! I got you all wet!"

"Eh, it'll dry, but you...are completely soaked." He held the boy at arms length. "You need to change or you'll catch something." He said simply.

Demyx looked up at then man through his eyelashes. "Why don't you come and help me out of these wet clothes?"

Xigbar's eye widened and he gasped. "Ah, it looks like you've already caught something!" He leaned the bow on the edge of the stone wall he had been sitting on earlier and picked up Demyx.

Demyx giggled as he was lifted off the ground. "Oh? What is it that I've caught?"

Xigbar grinned and kissed his neck nipping gently at it. "I think it's a love bug." He whispered and started walking quickly back to their camp.

Demyx giggled and pulled Xigbar's head closer. "Well I certainly hope you can cure me of it." he laughed as they disappeared from the town square.

Namine came back to where the two men were standing before she left holding onto an assortment of objects and digging through the box. "I found some paint but I couldn't find any.." When she looked up all she saw was the bow and a small puddle where Demyx had stood before and rolled her eyes while smiling.

~~~~~~~~Friday: Early Evening~~~~~~~~

A blond haired man walked into a room to check on his apprentice, to make sure that he was studying. "How are your readings coming along Vexen?"

Vexen finished the paragraph he was reading and looked up at the old man tiredly. "I'm almost finished with this chapter...do you think I could have some time for myself?" He asked quietly.

"Time for yourself. Science waits for no one Vexen, whatever would you need time to yourself for?"

"But...Master I've been working so hard these past few days, can't I just have an hour?" He turned from his desk and stared at the old man.

"Why are you so desperate to get this free time?" he asked and stepped in front of the desk.

"I...I heard that gypsies were coming into town soon and...I wanted to visit the festival, they're holding at the square?" He asked slowly.

"Gypsies? No good will come of you going to that festival Vexen. People like that are going to do nothing for your future."

"But, sir...! I just want time to rest my thoughts from technical matters of science and have fun for once..." He frowned. "Only for an hour...I promise.."

"Being seen with those outcasts will mar your reputation Vexen." He slammed his hands on the desk top. "You are forbidden from going near the square until those people are gone, do you understand me?"

Vexen bowed his head in submission. "Yes, Master Ansem..." He mumbled out and stared at the book in front of him with a sad look. He knew if he said anything more Ansem would threaten to not teach him anything more and kick him out.

Ansem sighed and stood up. "Now return to your studies. And I don't want to hear anymore of this... gypsy nonsense." he said as he left the room.

Vexen took a deep breath and promptly laid his head in his book trying to find the will to continue his studies.

~~~~~~~~Friday: Late Evening~~~~~~~~

Marluxia sighed as he walked out of his fortune telling tent and realized that the festival was done for the day, and also that his little blond friend hadn't shown up at all like he had promised. "I wonder what kept him."

Remembering the shop that the boy had gone into the day previous, Marluxia had the idea to go and visit the boy himself. After making sure that Xigbar and Lexaeus would take care of his tent, made his way through the streets on the town and to Vexen's shop.

Vexen drug his hands through his hair and bit his lip as he read something he had no idea about. He stood up and stretched attempting to get away from the mind-numbing text and closed the book. He didn't care what Ansem said to him.

Marluxia pushed open the unlocked door and walked inside. "Hello?"

Vexen leaned out from behind the back room and noticed that pink-haired man from before and rose his eyebrows, not expecting him to be here. "Oh! M-Marluxia! Ah...I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to come today..." He bit his lip as he walked to the front of the shop.

Marluxia turned to see the blond boy and smiled. "Now why is that?"

Vexen leaned on the counter and put his chin in his hands. "Master Ansem wouldn't let me go...says that there would be no point...but I really wanted to come..."

"Oh? Now why would he say that there's no point? He doesn't like "our kind" does he?" he chuckled and walked around the counter to stand next to Vexen.

The apprentice pulled away from the counter and stared at the gypsy through his glasses. "Well...he didn't really say that...he just doesn't think I can learn anything from ...y-your people."

Marluxia laughed and took Vexen's hand. "Oh but there are plenty of things to learn. Plenty of new experiences to be had." he said and pulled Vexen to the front door.

The blond felt himself being pulled away to join the fortune teller. "E-experiences like what?" He asked curiously.

"Life changing experiences." he whispered with a smirk as he pulled the boy out of the shop and onto the street.

Vexen couldn't pull his eyes away from Marluxia's nor did he want to. He'd rather stare at his blue eyes for days rather than read another sentence from one of his books. He blushed as the thought came to mind.

Marluxia's' smirk widened and he pulled the boy into a darkened corner. He put his arms around Vexen's waist pulling him closer.

"Ah, wh-what are you doing?" Vexen asked quietly his blush growing redder with such contact. He placed his hands on the gypsies arms warily.

"Something that you've been curious about for a while now." he whispered as he leaned in close and pressed his lips to Vexen's.

The blonds' eyes widened in shock and he tried to push Marluxia away although his attempt was lame; he was curious after all. But, if someone caught him in the act... they would get him kicked out of the town. Then his dream would be crushed forever.

Marluxia pulled away from the boy's lips and looked into his eyes. "Why are you so scared?"

"I...I can't, I-I'm not...I'm not like that..." He stumbled over his words quickly, closing his eyes, trying to block out the entrancing gaze.

Marluxia let go of the boy's waist to take Vexen's face in his hands. "That's what they make you say... That's not really how you feel." he caressed the boy's cheeks with his thumbs. "Open your eyes Vexen..."

He opened one of his eyes by a crack. "Ansem will kick me out… I, I won't be able to achieve my dream..." He whispered.

Marluxia frowned obviously contemplating something. "Your dream..." he sighed and kissed Vexen's forehead before letting him go. "Go on home Vexen."

The young apprentice was relieved when he was let go. "I...I'm sorry...I must not have been the one in your cards." He whispered as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Marluxia chuckled lightly. "Just go home Vexen. I won't bother you again." he whispered then after a short bow, he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Vexen bit his lip when he heard, 'Go home' and stared at his hand. "F-free reading." He blurted out.

Marluxia stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry?"

Vexen pushed off from the wall and held his hand out. "You told me that you would read my hand...for free." He knew it was a horrid attempt at keeping Marluxia near but he had to think of something.

Marluxia chuckled and turned around to walk back to the blond. He took his hand. "I did, didn't I?"

Vexen nodded. At least hand-readings were more innocent than kissing and he'd be able to keep him nearby for longer.

"I'd like for you to come back to my tent." he whispered. "I'd like to give you a tarot reading as well."

All Vexen could hear was the invitation of prolonged time. 'That's all it is, just a few readings.' He thought to himself and nodded.

Marluxia smirked and started to walk down the street pulling Vexen with him. He didn't need cards or dice to read what the boy really wanted.

Vexen followed after the man and asked, "How far away is your camp? I-I can't be gone for too long."

"It's not too far." He chuckled as he looked at the boy. "So worried... Relax Vexen, you'll be back reading your books by midnight."

"M-midnight?" He couldn't help but exclaim. "Ah, I-it's fine I just... Ansem will know I was gone but I'll just have to come up with an excuse."

"Just tell him that you were kidnapped." he laughed and squeezed Vexen's hand, which he was still holding on to.

"That would only make him think worse of your people, Marluxia." Vexen pushed back some hair behind his ear,

"Tell him you went home early, that you weren't feeling well." he said and pulled Vexen into the thick trees on the edge of town.

That's right, he did have a home to go to. He had been stuck in the shop for so long he had forgotten that he could just go home. "Yes, that's a great idea..." He murmured

"You work too hard Vexen." Marluxia said. "You should have some fun every once and a while." he pulled the boy into the clearing where all of the gypsies were dancing or playing instruments or singing around the large bonfire in the middle of camp.

Vexen watched a few of them and noticed quite a bit of love throughout the camp. "You all seem so carefree..."

Sadly Vexen only knew the book term of carefree. Ansem called it time wasting.

"Life's a waste if you work it away." he whispered and pulled the boy over to the campfire and into a dance.

Vexen bit his lip and looked around. "I...don't..." He frowned. "What I do is important." He pouted.

"No one's saying it isn't but don't you want to have some fun?" he placed his hands on the boy's hips and lifted him off the ground to spin him in a circle.

Vexen grabbed onto Marluxia's shoulders in surprise and blushed. "Please put me down." He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He knew he wasn't in town anymore but he still felt like he was being watched.

Marluxia lowered him to the ground and sighed. "That man has ruined your innocence..."

The ash blond closed his arms around his chest and looked to the ground. "Depends on what you call innocence." He blushed and pursed his lips not entirely sure if that was a good thing to say.

"Well I don't know, what kind of innocence did you have before you became that man's apprentice?"

Vexen shrugged. "A child's innocence, I suppose." He looked up and held out a hand. "So where is your tent?"

Marluxia took his hand. "You don't want to dance?" he asked with a chuckle.

The young scientist shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I'm not good at it and...It just makes me uncomfortable."

"I could teach you." he offered and led Vexen away from the fire and into his tent. "Wait right here, I'll light some candles."

Vexen nodded and stood near the entrance to the tent and felt his face flush but he had no idea why. He wrung his hands in slight worry.

Marluxia lit the first candle, it's light illuminating his bed area first.

The blond man noticed the neatly kept area where he presumed was where Marluxia slept, but...why was he lighting candles over there first?

Marluxia went around the tent lighting candles then went to a sitting area in the middle on the tent and sat down cross-legged. "Come. Sit down."

Vexen sat closely across from Marluxia and rubbed his hands together. "So do I just give you my hand?"

"Yes." he said and held out his hand. "Let me see."

Vexen held out his hand and stared at the man across from him. "So, what does a hand reading give me in the long run?"

"Just good advice." he said then raised a finger to his lips. "Now shush." he said and ran his fingers across the boy's palm.

Vexen sighed and stared silently at the man trace lines on his hand, some of it tickled.

"Hmm... well it seems like you have feelings for someone. Romantic feelings. And you have a very prominent head line, you're very wise Vexen, but I could tell that just by looking into your eyes." he said and looked up into Vexen's eyes.

"F-feelings?" He blushed and looked down at his hand, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to look anywhere else if he made eye contact with the man.

"Yes." He pointed to a line on Vexens' hand. "It's your heart line. It starts out very thin but it goes deeper suggesting that these are very deep feelings, but it also has another line to it which is rare. Your heart is torn between two things that you love deeply."

"I'm going to have to drop one and pursue the other...aren't I?" He whispered quietly and held his chin in his hand, unsure of what the other interest was. He was sure one of them was science and medicine.

"It's a possibility. And see your travel line is slightly prominent in the future as well." he said pointing to another crease.

Travel? Could following the path of medicine cause him to leave his wretched hometown in search of cures, or was it this unknown factor?

Marluxia let go of the youths hand. "What are your two loves Vexen? Do you know?"

The blond sucked in his lower lip in thought and scratched his head. "Well,...one of them is medicine, I mean...I've been chasing it my whole life, but...I have no idea what the other is."

"Do you have a special girl that you like?" he asked keeping a straight face.

Vexen let out a laugh and shook his head quickly. "Absolutely not. No..."

"Oh... So there's a special boy that you like?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vexen's eyes widened and he shook his head even more. "N-no, not even in the slightest!" He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he cursed himself for it.

He smirked and leaned on his hand. "Oh? Then perhaps a special man? Your master maybe?"

"A-Ansem? Never! I only spend time with him because I have to.." Vexen blinked repeatedly to remove the image from his mind. "Why are you asking this?"

"I'm trying to figure you out." he said and tilted his head to the side. "I'm sure you're the one who was in my card reading the other day.

"Why are you so sure?" Vexen pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I just know..." he said and then smiled. "Besides when we kissed... it just felt right."

Vexen blushed and pulled his hand away. "I...I didn't really know what was happening at the time..."

Marluxia leaned closer to the blond. "Would you like to try again then?" he asked.

The blond felt his heart racing and he leaned only slightly away from Marluxia. "T-tarot...you said something about a tarot reading, if I'm not mistaken." He said quickly.

"Yes but this will only take a moment." he whispered and touched the boy's cheek. "Didn't you like it before?"

"I-I..." Vexen was at a loss for words, if he let his guard down then he didn't know what would happen to him. "I..."

Marluxia moved onto his knees closer to Vexen. "Close your eyes this time." he whispered and touched their lips together.

Vexen blushed a vibrant shade of red and closed his eyes when the more than handsome man kissed him. He had no real idea how to react, he was never allowed to do this sort of thing in town. The scientist simply kissed him back figuring that was the only thing he could do. The gypsy reached behind Vexen's head and pulled at the ribbon that held his hair back. After the blond hair was freed he wove his fingers into it and deepened the kiss by licking at Vexen's lips. Vexen slowly reached up to place his hands on Marluxia's shoulders and, as if the man's tongue we're keys, unlocked Vexen's mouth. Marluxia pushed his tongue into the blond's mouth and moved closer to him when Vexen pulled on his shoulders, and touched his tongue to his, letting out a slight noise of delight at the contact. Marluxia smirked into the kiss and pressed his tongue roughly against Vexen's. The blond whimpered and squeezed the man's shoulders, fighting the impulse to simply push him away. Marluxia pulled out of the kiss to let the boy breath and he smirked down at the blushing blond.

Vexen opened his eyes the moment Marluxia pulled away and he touched his lips in shock. "Uh..." He felt foolish for letting his guard down. "That was..." He whispered.

Marluxia tilted his head to the side with a smirk on his face. "What was it, Vexen?"

Vexen closed his eye and looked away. "It was...n-nice..." He whispered. "But I...I'm not supposed to like it..." He bit his lip and curled a hand into a fist in frustration.

"So I was right." he whispered and caressed the boy's cheek. "You can't like boys because it's wrong, right?"

He nodded his head and pushed some hair behind his ear. "They'll kick me out of the village...o-or worse..."

"So you have to resort to being something that you're not and living a miserable life?" Marluxia sighed and took back his hands.

Vexen nodded again and held his arms and stared at Marluxia's knees. "It's not fair."

"Maybe you need to be somewhere where you can be yourself." he suggested, and lifted his head.

"Maybe...but then...I'd lose my studies...all of my work, just gone..."

"Maybe not." he whispered and smiled at the boy. "Who's saying that you have to leave it behind?"

Vexen shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about this anymore." He rubbed at his hand and didn't dare to look into the man's eyes.

Marluxia sighed again and stood up to go retrieve his tarot card box.

Vexen began to mumble quietly his thoughts out loud and rose his thumb to his lips. This often happened whenever he had too many things bouncing in his head for him to think clearly enough so he verbally sorted them out. Marluxia could hear many, "I cant's" and "Buts".

The pink haired man sat back down in front of the boy and set the box down carefully. "Vexen if you have a question as to what you should do..." he opened the box and pulled out a deck of cards. "Why not ask the cards?"

The blond stared at the box and pulled his hand away from his mouth. "I'm...I'm unsure if I want to know...They can provide guidance...right?"

"Of course." he said with a nod. "Be careful though. These cards sometimes reveal things that you don't want to hear."

Vexen bit the inside of his lip and nodded. "I think I can handle more bad news..." He whispered.

"Alright." Marluxia shuffled the deck briefly then laid it down on the blanket. "Cut the deck."

The young scientist only lifted a third of the deck and placed them to the side. As he was doing this Ansem had told him that all this mystical mumbo jumbo wasn't real...but it sure as anything concrete played at one's mind.

Marluxia reconnected the deck by placing the other cards on top of the ones that Vexen moved. "If you have a question you want to ask, concentrated on that question while I lay out the cards."

Vexen closed his eyes and set his hands on his knees. He thought to himself a plethora of questions but only one held any real value, 'What does my future look like if I continue my current path?'

Marluxia laid out a few cards and flipped them so that the pictures showed. "The queen of hearts inversed. It represents the loss of love, unhappiness, misery." Vexen frowned at the card and clenched his teeth although he knew that would probably show up. Marluxia moved on to the next card. "This represents success in business, or a future career." Vexen relaxed a bit. At least this one would be satisfactory. Marluxia flipped over another card. "You'll have a steady and secure life, but it won't be a happy one." he looked up at Vexen. "Does any of this answer your question?"

Vexen nodded. "Well enough I suppose...it sounds like I'll turn into Master Ansem..." He mumbled and crossed his arms.

Marluxia gathered up the cards and put them away. "Is that what you want?"

The boy shook his head. "No...I don't want to be like him...he's mean, rude, selfish..." His heart felt like it was sinking. "Can I ask them...a few other questions?"

Marluxia placed his hand over the deck and frowned. "Not tonight Vexen." he looked back up at the boy after putting cards away. "What other questions do you have? Maybe I can help you."

Vexen raked a worried hand through his hair. "I should have asked the cards this question instead...It's...much too embarrassing.."

"There's nothing to be so embarrassed about." he said and returned the box to it's place on a small table.

"Has all I have done...just a waste of time?" It felt hard to say the words, but if Marluxia could tell him it would be worth it.

"Well do you love what you do? If you love something, it's never a waste of time." he said and went back to sit down in front of Vexen.

"Well of course...I wouldn't have done it if I didn't like it but...I just..." He groaned and covered his face with his palms. "I don't want to just have books as my partner in life..."

"You don't have to." he said and pulled Vexen's hands away from his face.

"Well...the other question I had for the cards...What will my life be if...I gave up my life of studying and followed that other path?" Vexen asked quietly.

"You're so intent on only picking one." he whispered and shook his head. "I believe that you can answer that question yourself Vexen."

"But how?" He looked into Marluxia's eyes. "You said that I would lose the other if I followed one..."

"I said it was a possibility." Marluxia smirked and stood up. "Come with me, I'll show you something."

Vexen pushed himself off the ground and looked around. "What is it?" Marluxia grabbed the boy's hand and led his out of the tent and over to a good sized wagon. Vexen stared at the large wagon and shrugged. "Wh-what about it?"

"Vexen everything I own fits into this wagon but even then almost half of the is wagon empty." he said waiting for the teen to get the hint.

"I'm afraid I don't follow.." Vexen bit his lip for not understanding.

Marluxia sighed and climbed up into the wagon. "Come up here." he said and held out his hand to help the boy.

Vexen took the fortune-teller's hand and sighed. "I don't get it...what are you trying to show me?"

Marluxia placed a hand on a shelf that had a leather strap which held things on the shelves. "I don't use these shelves Vexen. Don't you think they would be perfect for books? Your books?"

Vexen's mouth went gaped. "Ah, you don't mean..." He looked at him in surprise. "I-I couldn't possibly, those books were bought with Master Ansem's money..."

"Yes but you're the one studying from them." he whispered and placed his hand on Vexen's shoulders. "You'll rot in this town Vexen..."

"Can...can I really do that?" He whispered quietly as he placed a hand on his cheek. "The more I talk with you the more I want to leave..."

"You don't have to decide tonight Vexen. We aren't leaving for another four days." he said and patted the boy's shoulder. "You can decide later."

Vexen nodded and bit his lip, turning to step out of the wagon. "I ...I guess I should, get back to town then..."

"Alright. I'll walk you home." he said with a sigh and stepped behind Vexen.

Vexen misjudged how close he was to the edge of the wagon and slipped out, knowing well enough to twist on his side instead of putting his hands out to brace his fall. He blushed and quickly tried to get up without looking like the idiot he felt like.

Marluxia climbed out of the wagon quickly and helped the boy up. "Are you alright?" he asked then laughed. "This is the second time I've had to help you off the ground."

"It's weird, I'm not usually this...clumsy..." He shook his head and dusted himself off. "I must seem like I'm totally inept at walking..."

"No of course not but... I do find it cute how flustered you get." he said and kept his hands on the boy.

Vexen glanced at Marluxia's grip and bit his lip. "Do you...do you always follow what your fortune tells you?" He suddenly blurted

"Funny. I was asked this question earlier." he chuckled and nodded once. "Most of the time yes. But there are times when one doesn't want to face the truth, when one wants to do what they want instead of what they need to do."

Vexen nodded and took a deep breath. "I...I don't want to..." He stepped closer to Marluxia and pulled him into an embrace. "I don't want to be like what the cards said..." He whispered.

Marluxia looked down at the boy and put his arms around his waist. "You don't have to be... You can always change the future." he whispered and kissed the top of his head.

Vexen wiped his face and shook his head. "My ribbon...You...took it when you... kissed me."

Marluxia pulled away from the boy and took his hand to pull him into the tent. He reached down to pick up the ribbon then turned to the boy and pulled his hair back for him. "There."

"Thank you." Vexen whispered and tied the ribbon tightly around his hair. "I will come back, tomorrow."

"Let me walk you home Vexen." he whispered and caressed his cheek softly.

The young scientist nodded and began to walk back towards the town. "I feel...hollow...Like I don't know what's happening." He murmured and put his thumb to his lips again.

"Would you rather stay the night here?" he asked taking Vexen's hand away from his mouth.

Vexen shook his head. "No, I've not slept for a while...I think I just need to let my brain rest...I think I should take time to just sleep..."

"Don't you think that being away from the stresses of the town would help you sleep better?" he asked. "I have some tea that might help you to fall asleep easily."

Vexen turned to Marluxia. "Where would I sleep though?" He rose an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Do you not feel comfortable sleeping with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've...never shared a bed with anyone." Vexen closed his eyes feeling even more like a prude. "I wouldn't know how to feel."

Marluxia smiled and pulled Vexen back in the direction of his tent. "I told you that there were plenty of experiences to be had didn't I?"

"Y-yes you did..." He stopped outside of the mans tent and put a hand to his head with a strange smile, something that he hadn't done for a while. "I-I...I just… we hardly know each other..."

Marluxia lifted the flap to his tent and smiled at the boy. "We can talk over tea."

"R-right." Vexen nodded and entered Marluxia's tent and sat down in the spot he had been occupying before.

The pink haired man grabbed a kettle and stepped to the entrance of the tent. "I'll be right back." he said and left the tent.

Vexen looked around the tent and leaned to see where Marluxia slept. He felt his lips remembering the kiss and smiled slightly. 'It did feel nice to do that, and Marluxia just seems so nice...but does he actually feel anything towards me?'

Marluxia returned a few moments later with the kettle filled with steaming water.

Vexen stared at Marluxia, his hand still at his lips but with a more appraising look. It was a look of study. He did it without even realizing.

"Now what are you trying to analyze Vexen?" he asked with a laugh.

"Hmm?" Vexen blinked and put his hand back in his lap. "Oh, nothing." He lied. "I was just...uhm..."

"Talk to me Vexen. What's making you so nervous?"

"I know we've only recently just met but...what do you think about me?" He asked quickly. "Anyone could have caught your attention the other day, why me?"

Marluxia stared at the boy then sighed and walked over to where he kept his teacups. He set the kettle down on a small woven mat. He turned to look at Vexen. "Well for one I could tell that I caught your attention, and then when I helped you up... Let's just say it was your clumsiness and beauty that caught my attention."

"You... you really think I'm beautiful?" The comment made him smile. "I told you I'm not usually this clumsy..." He blushed a little.

"You're only clumsy when you're around me right?" he chuckled and stepped over to Vexen. "And yes." he tilted the boy's head up and leaned over. "I think you're gorgeous."

Vexen raised a hand up to Marluxia's face and took the man's closeness as a signal to kiss him. Marluxia smirked and closed the distance between their lips quickly and the blond wrapped his arms around his neck, opening his mouth wanting more of that touch from before. Marluxia moved down to his knees and pushed his tongue into the welcoming mouth. Vexen pushed back on the tongue and pulled him closer. The more time he spent with the fortune-teller the more he felt his decision was being set into stone. Marluxia pushed Vexen backwards onto the ground and straddled his hips gently.

"Mmm." Vexen nipped at the tongue and ran a hand down Marluxia's back slowly. Marluxia moved a hand to Vexen's chest and popped open the first button to his shirt.

Vexen pulled out of the kiss and blushed. "W-wait..." He looked up at the entrance to the tent. "Sh-shouldn't we go to your bed or something?"

Marluxia chuckled and sat up. "You aren't asking me to stop?" he smiled down at the boy.

"Well..." The blond bit his lip. "No, I'm...not..." He whispered and looked away. "I-I think you're handsome..."

The man leaned down again to whisper into Vexen's ear. "I love you."

The young scientist blushed and closed his eyes. He had no idea if he could say the sentiment back.

Marluxia pulled back to smiled down at the blond. "I'll make our tea." he said and started to stand up.

Vexen blinked and sat up by his elbows. "I..." He stopped and looked to the side in thought. "You sure you want me to fall asleep after I finish my tea?" He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Marluxia smirked and glanced at Vexen over his shoulder then went back to his tea making. "What are you insinuating Vexen?"

Vexen laughed quietly. "To be honest I don't even know...What am I saying?"

Marluxia laughed and poured hot water into two cups. "That we have sex."

Vexen twirled a finger around one of his grown out bangs. "I guess that is what I'm saying..." He blushed and sat up completely.

Marluxia stopped his work and turned to look at Vexen. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

The blond shrugged. "It's obviously what you want..." He looked down at his shirt. "I like you..."

"What I want Vexen, is you as a lover." he said softly. "It matters not to me when we make love."

"Right..." He interlaced his fingers and bit his lip, embarrassed. "I suppose having the tea would be the best decision then..." He murmured and looked up at Marluxia. "I'm really not thinking things through..."

"Sometimes one can think things through too much." he smiled and handed Vexen a cup of hot tea. "It's hot be careful."

The young scientist held the cup with both hands and sniffed the liquid inside. "So...what's in the tea?"

"It's a mix of chamomile, lavender, jasmine, and peppermint. The chamomile will calm you, and the lavender reduces stress and helps ease head pains. And the jasmine helps to relax your body, the peppermint helps you breathe better during the night." he said and took a sip of his own tea.

"Is that all?" He joked and took a small sip of the tea. Marluxia wasn't kidding about the heat. "So...how long have you been with the gypsies? Were you just born into it?"

"No, I've only been with them for a month or so. But they're all very welcoming. They're my family."

"Oh... So what made you leave your town?" Vexen took another drink of the tea.

"I was run out. People were frightened of my powers and threatened me until I left." he said and took another sip.

Vexen nodded and put his cup down. "Why were they frightened of your...powers? Are they dangerous?"

"No but my fortunes almost always come true, and they assumed that I was making these events happen, and let's say that not all of these events were good ones. "

"Almost?" Vexen asked almost interrupting Marluxia. "What do you mean by 'almost'?"

"Sometimes my readings can be hazy, but it's mostly because the person's heart is doubtful, or their questions aren't formed properly." he set his cup down and chuckled. "Don't worry about your readings, they were crystal clear."

Vexen blinked and picked up his cup to take another drink. "They seemed bleak too." He mumbled after the drink.

"You may think that but your future can always change. It just depends on the choices that you make." he whispered and ran a finger over the rim of his cup.

Vexen sighed and rubbed his face with the back of his shirt sleeve, feeling the effects of the tea beginning to set in. "I know..." He took one last sip of the tea and set the cup down. Although he wanted sleep his body seemed to be fighting off the urge.

"You must be tired." Marluxia whispered and grabbed Vexen's cup. "Why don't you get comfortable." he said and nodded at the pile of blankets while he stood up.

Vexen nodded and crawled over to Marluxia's blankets and pulled off his shoes. "I'm worried that I...won't be able to make the changes needed..." He whispered after landing on his back.

Marluxia walked back over to his bed and kneeled down next to Vexen. "Why are you worried about that Vexen?" he asked softly and pulled a blanket over the boy's body.

"Because..." He closed his eyes. "I..I don't want that for my life...I don't want to become some old crotchety man who lives a life of..." Vexen sighed and shook his head.

Marluxia brushed some hair out of Vexen's face and smiled down at him. "That doesn't have to be your life." he breathed and leaned down to kiss his temple.

"It might as well be..." He mumbled and put a hand to his head in dismay. "I'm too stubborn to make choices on my own."

Marluxia frowned and petted the boy's hair. "What do you want your life to be like?" he whispered.

"I...don't know...happy?" Vexen sighed. "Anything but what you told me..."

"You want to have a happy life." he said and continued to pet the blond hair. "What do you think will make your life happy?"

Vexen shrugged. "I don't know..." He looked up at Marluxia. "I thought I knew but obviously I don't."

"I'm sorry. My coming into your life must have confused you greatly." he whispered and ran his fingers down to the back of the boy's neck slowly.

Vexen closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Confused is an understatement.." His body allowed him a yawn.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again. "Tomorrow I'll walk you to town, then you won't have to concern yourself with me again. Would you like that?"

"Mmn..." Vexen made a face. "...No..." He finally said and shook his head. "That's...not..."

"Not what Vexen? That's not what you want?" he asked, kicking off his shoes and crawling into the pile of furs with the blond.

"No...It's not..." He whispered and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~Friday: Late Evening~~~~~~~~

Saix shifted uncomfortably within Xemnas' arms. The man slept like a rock and had a vice-like grip on anything trapped in his embrace. The boy, sighed, finally giving up on his struggle of escape. The moon called to him and he wanted to just get his monthly ritual over with; it was interfering with his personal life. "I never expected this to ever cause me problems..." he whispered to himself and closed his eyes in an attempt to simply fall asleep. He thought about what happened earlier in the day and shook his head. Xigbar had shot an arrow between the slim space between himself and Xemnas and he snapped at the marksman. Xemnas had tried to calm him down but that only made things worse. Saix walked off in a huff and even Demyx didn't follow after him. Even now, the blue-haired gypsy was becoming agitated at his lover. It annoyed him further that Xemnas wasn't even aware. It wouldn't be long before the moon was at it's fullest, maybe tomorrow night, maybe sooner...it would consume him completely.  
He needed to leave the camp as soon as he could, otherwise he would damage things...or even worse, his relationships. Saix groaned in discomfort and held his head when the onset of a migraine came, disturbing the boy's usually tranquil self.

_ "Say it! Say it again!" A younger Saix stared at the bloodied face of the man beneath him. The moon hung low and full in the night and the screaming and shouts had gone silent. _

_ A woman, his mother, stood fearful, clutching the upset baby to her face. "D-demon child!" She took a few steps back in reverse until her back hit the house. Saix dropped his father and scrambled away from the limp body.  
"Wh-what did I...?" He whispered and looked at his hands, knuckles stinging with broken skin and blood. His father had said something, something to throw the boy into a fit of rage, so much that he had lost himself to it. As soon as he was a few yards away from his father, his mother rushed to his side and attempted to rouse him. When the man wouldn't wake up Saix felt sick; he took a few steps back until he tripped over a root stuck in the ground.  
"Help… help!" At first the woman's cry was weak but then it became desperate and his sibling's small wail added to it. "Help! He's killed him!" She shouted and stared at the blue-haired boy in absolute terror. The boy got up quickly and ran to the only shelter he found when he felt threatened, the woods. As he rushed past the unkempt foliage he turned quickly, smacking into what he thought was a tree. Said 'tree' turned in surprise and looked at the boy, confused. Saix pulled himself up against a tree, sensing the dirty blond boy to be a potential enemy and did the only thing he could think of, lapsing into feral instinct, and growled.  
The blond looked at the blue haired boy, and frowned. He pointed a finger at the other boy, as if scolding him. "Now that's not a very nice thing to do. Bad puppy!" he said then smiled.  
Saix's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly felt intimidated by the small boy who scolded him. "Ah...wh-what did you call me?" He asked in a small voice.  
The boy clasped his hand behind his back and giggled. "It's not nice to growl at strangers Puppy."  
Still somewhat at a loss for words he shook his head. "My name isn't puppy, it's Saix..." He looked back in the direction of his home and felt his heart pounding in his chest.  
The blond tilted his head to the side. "Oh, my name's Demyx." he tried to look behind Saix. "What are you running from?"  
Saix grabbed Demyx's hand and began running away from those that decided to give chase. "I have to get away from here as quickly as possible!" He said quietly.  
"Whoa!" Demyx started after the boy. "But why? Did you do something wrong Puppy?"  
Saix continued without answering. "Do you know I place I can hide?" He glanced behind his shoulder.  
"My camp." he said a bit his lip. "I'm with the gypsies."  
The blue-haired boy nodded and stopped. "Lead the way..." He said breathlessly. Demyx nodded and pulled the blue haired boy off into a different direction. Saix bit his lip when he heard gypsies. He had heard plenty about what they were. But if they provided protection from the people coming to possibly kill him he didn't care where he was going.  
Demyx hurried into a clearing and rushed past other gypsies, and over to a tent. "Get in." he said and pushed Saix inside.  
The boy did as he was told and hid as best as he could. He closed his eyes when he heard a man he recognized as his punisher whenever he got out of hand. "Have any of you gypsies seen a boy with blue hair?" He asked to no one in particular.  
"I'm sorry, I can't say that we have." a man with short blond hair stepped forward with crossed arms.  
The man groaned and shook his head. "I'd use caution if you run into him... He's dangerous." After a few hard stares at others in the camp the man finally gave up and left the gypsies to their own devices.  
The blond man sighed and walked over to Demyx. "Demyx you have that boy in your tent don't you?"  
Demyx smiled and let out a little giggle. "Don't be silly Luxord... It's a puppy!"  
Saix poked his head out of the tent with wide eyes. "I-is it safe? He whispered to Demyx.  
"See? It's just a puppy big brother." he said and pushed Saix back into the tent.  
"Really?" Luxord raised an eyebrow and pushed Demyx aside to lift the flap of the tent. "That." he pointed to the boy. "Is the boy they were looking for. You've endangered all of us Demyx."  
Saix planted his face in his hands and began to silently cry. He knew he had done it this time, his mother even confirmed it for him. He could hardly believe it himself; there was no way he'd tell another soul.  
Demyx frowned. "But big brother... We can't just leave him." he whispered and looked at the crying boy. "Look at him. He needs us. You always say everyone deserves a home."  
Luxord looked from his younger brother to the boy in the tent. "Honestly Demyx!" he yelled.  
Another man walked up behind the taller blond and put his hands on his shoulders. "Luxy...calm down, If the boy really was dangerous, then wouldn't he have attacked Demyx?" He reasoned.  
Luxord looked at the pathetic boy and sighed. "I suppose." he turned and put his arms around the man's waist. "He's your responsibility though Demyx. Got that?"  
Demyx looked up and smiled the nodded. "Yes!" he said and looked at the boy in his tent. "Hear that Puppy?"  
Saix looked up from his hands and bit his lip. "I-I can stay?" He asked from his position on the floor. He wiped his face from any tears.  
Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yep!" he said happily and walked into his tent.  
The boy hugged Demyx around the waist. "Thank you!" He held onto his rescuer and closed his eyes.  
Demyx smiled and hugged his new friend back. "Welcome to your new family Saix."_

Saix sighed again when he remembered the first time he had come into contact with the gypsies he now called family. He stared ahead and contemplated waking Xemnas up.  
Tan fingers wove themselves into the blue hair on Saix's head. "Hey... Why aren't you asleep?"  
Six blinked and bit his lip. "I can't really...sleep..." He whispered and turned to look at Xemnas. "Did I wake you up?"

"Somewhat." he said and massaged Saix's head. "You seem restless."  
The pale gypsy bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Do...do you still take confessions?" He asked slowly.  
Xemnas frowned and tilted the boy's head up. "Why would you need to confess anything Saix?"  
"I just...do. I've never told anyone this, not even Demyx." He looked into Xemnas' eyes. "Do you or do you not?"  
"Saix, love... you can tell me anything." he whispered and cupped his cheek with his hand. "Yes... I'll take your confession."  
"A-about nine years ago...I did something bad, really bad..." He whispered. "I..." he felt like he lost his voice for a moment and his eyes began to well up with tears. "I..." He fisted his palm and closed his eyes. "I killed my father." He finally relinquished what he had kept hidden for so long.  
Xemnas was silent for a while and then tightened his arms around Saix and held him close. "Why? Why would you do something like that Saix?"  
The boy bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't know...I-I..." He looked up at his lover. "I don't know how it happened... One minute he was yelling at me and the next we were outside and.."  
"Shh..." Xemnas kissed the top of his lovers head and ran his fingers through the blue hair.  
"I don't know how it happened..." He continued. "I thought if I told anyone...they would turn me in...I didn't mean to..."  
"It wasn't your fault." he whispered. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You were only a child." the older man tilted Saix's up and kissed his forehead.  
Saix kept quiet for awhile before starting up again. "The moon...the moon was huge that night..." He felt calmer now.  
Xemnas thought for a moment. "So... You're saying that you blame the moon for your violence?"  
The boy looked away feeling like he was being admonished. "I guess I am..." He mumbled.  
"What does the moon have to do with it, love?" he whispered and sat up in the blankets.  
"Whenever the moon is close to becoming full...I get really easy to agitate..." He sat up with his back to Xemnas. "I was always punished for something I didn't remember when the moon was full too." He whispered and felt foolish for confiding in the silver-haired man.  
"So that's why you were so angry today." he said and moved next to Saix. "It's odd but obviously the moon does something to you."  
"I've been good about hiding it...I give the excuse of going on a hunting trip..." He ran a hand through his hair. "You must think me a horrible person...a man who murders his own father, just because he said the wrong thing..."  
Xemnas turned Saix's face towards his own and smiled at him. "You are not a horrible person, you were young. You didn't know what you were doing…" he caressed the boy's face.

"But...What if I did know what I was doing...what if somewhere... deep inside me I really am...that way?" He felt ashamed at thinking this way.  
"It's doesn't matter. That was a long time ago, and the past doesn't mean anything." he whispered and wove his fingers into the blue hair.  
Saix sighed and reached for the hand in his hair. "I suppose...but I'll still be heading out for my hunting trip in the morning..." He whispered.  
"Then I'm going with you." he said and grabbed Saix's hand to kiss it.  
"No..." He shook his head. "I'm not going to put you in danger just because you want to tag along."  
"You're not putting me into any danger. I'm putting myself into danger." he pushed Saix's back onto the furs. "Now go to sleep."  
Saix rolled his eyes and turned away from Xemnas. "Fine." He grumbled, knowing that the man behind him was just as stubborn as he was.  
"I want to be there to make sure that you don't hurt yourself." he whispered and kissed the back of his neck.  
"I always come back fine, Xemnas..." He whined. "In fact, I think I'm more accident prone with you around."  
"Now why do you say that?" he breathed and continued to kiss down his neck.  
"Because, I'm worried about you, so I don't think about what's going to happen to me." He whispered.  
Xemnas chuckled. "You don't need to worry about me Saix. I think I can handle myself."  
"That doesn't change my opinion about it." He closed his eyes. "I'll allow you to come with me, but don't expect any conversation."  
"That doesn't matter. I just don't think that I could stand being away from you for a whole day." he whispered and put an arm around Saix's waist.  
"I think it would be a good exercise of self-restraint." Saix retorted, but welcomed Xemnas' touch.  
Xemnas sighed. "I don't want to have self-restraint when it comes to you."  
"Heh. You've had a taste of the apple and can't get enough of it." He twisted to look at the tan man. "Is that it?"

"Well I think I can say the same for someone else in this tent." he said with a confident smirk.  
Saix shrugged and bit one of his fingers. "Oh, now you're just teasing me."  
"I'm not teasing..." he moved his fingers up to the back of Saix's neck and ran his nails down the sensitive skin. "Now I'm teasing." he breathed.  
The blue-haired man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and rose a hand to the fingers at his neck. "Not tonight." He bit his lip and shook his head.  
Xemnas frowned. "You seem so stressed, maybe you should go see Marluxia."  
"It's too late...I'm not about to wake up another person because I can't fall asleep... Besides he'll complain that I'm giving him a headache."  
"Well maybe I can rub your back for you?" he offered and ran his hand down Saix's back.  
Saix arched his back. "Stop doing that..." He whined. "I'm...sensitive in every aspect of the word."  
"Sensitive?" he smirked. "Now how can you expect me not to do anything?"  
Saix growled quietly and looked away from his lover. "Because, I just want to rest."  
"I know of one way to tire you out." he whispered. "We can use up all your energy..."  
"I seriously doubt that..." He turned away and pulled the furs closer about his shoulders.  
"You won't even try?" he asked and sat up on his elbows.  
Saix shifted away and pouted. "I should have left this morning and not said a word." He mumbled.  
Xemnas frowned. "And left me worried out of my mind as to where you were?"  
"You would have been told eventually. Demyx is the only one who knows why I do it in the first place."  
"But you wouldn't have told me yourself? Seems like we have a trust problem." Xemnas muttered.  
Saix scoffed and twisted to look at Xemnas. "We do _not_ have a trust issue! If we did I wouldn't divulge that kind of information with you ever."  
"But you would just up and leave without telling me? Do you realize what that would do to me?"  
Saix looked away. "No, I would expect you to react like everyone else and say, 'Yay, meat.' When I got back." He mumbled.  
"To wake up and find you missing... that would kill me!" he tossed the fur blanket off of himself and stood up.  
Saix sat up and stared at the silver-haired man. "Would you calm down, Xemnas?" He sighed and shook his head.  
The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to remind myself that you're like this because of the moon..."  
The boy rolled his eyes. "And what is _this_? I've dealt with _this_ in my own special way and now I have to find a way around _you_, because I've not had to deal with it before!" He hissed.  
Xemnas tried to remain calm, but his temper flared. "Maybe you'd rather not have to deal with me then!"  
"Then maybe you should sleep in someone else's tent!" Saix spouted back and crossed his arms defensively.  
Xemnas stared at the boy and opened his mouth, then thought better and stormed out of the tent,  
Saix laid back in his bed of furs with an exasperated sigh. "So much for keeping it on a low profile, Saix..." He covered his face.

~~~~~~~~Saturday: Morning~~~~~~~~

Marluxia was careful getting out of the bedding the next morning. He covered the blond back up with the blanket and walked over to a chest while taking off his shirt.  
Vexen murmured something in his sleep and pulled his pillow closer before slowly cracking open an eye. It was the best sleep he had gotten in weeks.  
Marluxia slid his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it in a basket. He glanced back at the sleeping area and smiled. "Well good morning..."  
Vexen sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Morning..." He yawned out as he stretched and squinted about for his glasses.  
Marluxia grabbed the boy's glasses off the table and walked over to the boy. "Here." he handed Vexen his glasses.  
Vexen nodded in thanks and placed the glasses on his face. When he could finally clearly see he blushed at the bare-chested man. "U-uh..."  
"Hmm?" he tilted his head to the side and kneeled down in front of Vexen, and smirked at the blush. "I should get you home."  
At the mention of home his eyes went wide. "Oh my-What time is it?" He asked and got out of the bed pulling on a boot as quickly as possible.  
"Calm down, the sun is just now rising." he pushed Vexen back down on the bedding. "We have plenty of time to get you back into town."  
"I should already be headed to the Apothecary by now..." He said worriedly.  
"Shh..." he caressed the boy's cheek. "You overslept, I'm sure your master will understand."  
Vexen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not used to lying to him..." He felt his blush rise again.  
"Why are you blushing?" he whispered and leaned in close to the blond.  
Vexen opened his eyes and whispered, "Because you're not wearing a shirt..."  
Marluxia chuckled and grabbed one of Vexen's hands. "You can touch if you want."  
At this the boy blushed further. "I-I...ah, th-that's not really necessary..." Vexen curled his hand back.  
"You want to though. I can tell..." he murmured and let go of the boy.  
Vexen bit his lip and nodded sheepishly. "I-it's just so...different for me... How are you able to tell what I want so easily?"  
"Your eyes... " He whispered and lifted Vexen's hand to his chest. "They're like windows to the soul, but yours are just so easy to read."  
Vexen frowned. "Am I really that obvious?" He asked quietly and let his hand stay on Marluxia's chest.  
"Most of the time... Yes." he cupped Vexen's cheek and leaned down to touch their lips together. Vexen let his hand travel down the fortune-teller's chest and he kissed him back. Now that he felt rested he knew for a fact that he had made his decision in his heart. Marluxia leaned over the boy, pushing him back onto the thin mattress, covered in blankets.  
"Mm..." The blond reached up and ran his fingers through the pink hair and parted his lips.  
Marluxia pulled out of the kiss and stared down at the blond. "Don't you need to get to studying?"  
Vexen looked up and felt annoyed at being reminded of his life. "...I do..." He looked away.  
"If you don't want to go back..." he took Vexen's chin in his hand and moved his head back up. "You can stay here."  
Vexen attempted not to make eye contact. "I should at least get my books, like you said I should..."  
"So is that it then?" he smiled and sat up. "Have you made your decision?"  
"Ah, uhm..." Vexen's thumbnail made a beeline for between his teeth and he adapted that look of calculation. "I..."  
Marluxia pulled the hand away from Vexen's mouth. "Give me a straight answer."  
The scientist bit his lip and slowly nodded his head. "I-I have..." He felt himself shiver and he attempted to sit up.  
Marluxia sat up and helped Vexen up. "What's your decision?"  
"You're taking me back to town...and I'm getting my books...and I am not...going back to that man." He whispered quietly.  
"So you're coming back here, with me and you'll go with us?" He smiled and caressed the boy's cheek.  
Vexen nodded with more surely and stared at the ground. "I'm worried that something might go wrong, though."  
"Nothing will go wrong." he said with a smile and took Vexen's face in his hands. "We should sneak your books out after dark."  
"After dark?" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not do it now and just get it over with?"  
"Won't your master be wondering why you're taking all of your books out of the shop?"  
"I suppose you're right..." Vexen nodded. "But...he'll wonder where I am today...I'm always there, at the same time, every day..."  
"Would you rather just come with us to the festival today? Skip studying." he smiled and touched their lips together.  
"What would happen if he saw me?" Vexen asked quickly. "I would be in so much trouble..."

"I have an idea." he stood up and went over to the chest. "How partial are you to masks?"  
"M-masks?" He echoed and shrugged. "I don't find myself wearing them often because its hard to see without my glasses..." He mumbled.  
Marluxia pulled out a mask with a handle attached to it. "How about this one?"  
The boy stared at the handle for a moment and shook his head. "My hand would get tired of holding that up all day..."  
"You only have to hold it up when and if you see your master." he said. "But other than that you can enjoy the festival."  
Vexen took the mask from Marluxia and held it up to his face. "Do you really think that this is going to hide me from him? He sees me everyday, he'll notice that it's me, especially if he's looking for me."  
"Not if you don't look like yourself." He said with a laugh and pulled out a white shirt with long frilly sleeves.  
The scientist pulled the mask away and rose an eyebrow. "You want me to wear that, too?"  
"Of course. You won't be recognized." he said and went back over to the blond. "I would do your hair too but we don't have time for that."  
"Don't have time? And how's that?" He asked crossing his arms still staring at the shirt in Marluxia's hands.  
"Like braid it or something, but we need to get ready for the festival. Now here, put this on." he said and started to pull off Vexen's shirt.  
Vexen put the mask down and blushed slightly when Marluxia's hand brushed against his chest. "Braid it? Th-that doesn't usually take that long..."  
"You just want my hands on you for longer." he whispered and ran his finger down the boy's naked chest.  
The blond sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" He whispered.  
"No... you're just too easy to read." he whispered and tossed the shirt over his shoulder as he leaned down to touch his lips to the boy's chest.  
Vexen bit his lip and placed his hands on Marluxia's shoulders. "Are you sure we don't have time to braid my hair?"  
"I suppose we could... Being a little late for the festival will be alright." he whispered and trailed kisses down to one of Vexen's nipples.  
"Ah, Marluxia..." He squeezed his shoulders. "Those aren't your hands..." He whispered.  
"No they aren't..." he whispered and licked at the nub of flesh slowly.  
Vexen gasped and tilted his head back. He ran his hands through the pink hair.  
Marluxia chuckled and looked up at the blond. "Feel good...?"  
"Yes..." He whispered and looked down at the fortune-teller, a light blush still on his cheeks.  
Marluxia chuckled again and moved his head back down to lock his lips around the pink nipple.  
"Nnh..." Vexen slipped his hands down Marluxia's bare-chest and quickly pulled his hands back when he felt the man's pants.  
Marluxia pulled away and smirked down at the blond. "Why so shy?"  
"I..." He bit his upper lip and looked away. "I've not done this sort of thing before." He breathed.  
"I could tell..." he whispered and ran his hand down to the boy's pants.  
Vexen blushed again and took a deep breath. He felt vulnerable at Marluxia seemingly knowing everything about him, was he telling the truth? We're eyes really like windows into the soul?  
Marluxia lowered a hand to the growing bulge in Vexen's pants. "Should I help you with this?"  
The boy nodded quickly and placed a hand over top of Marluxia's. "I bet you want it..." He whispered.  
"Hush... and let me take care of you." he said and pushed the boy back onto the blankets.  
Vexen nodded and looked up at the top of the tent when a sudden thought occurred to him. "What if I don't want to be quiet?" He asked.  
Marluxia looked up and laughed. "Feel free to scream your heart out." he whispered.

He let go of Marluxia's hand and closed his eyes, shifting slightly beneath the man. The pink haired man smirked and pulled down the boy's pants quickly. Vexen opened his mouth to say something but decided against it thinking that Marluxia liked quiet lovers. Whatever he wanted to say promptly left his mind and he glanced down at the fortune-teller. Marluxia took the half erect shaft into his hand and started to stroke slowly. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan. He shied from the touch but not enough to ward the man away. Marluxia, happy with the reaction he got, took the tip into his mouth and started to suck.  
"Marluxia..." he whispered in want dragging a hand across his own chest, the other gasping a lock of pink hair. Marluxia took his hand away from Vexen's erection and ran his fingernails up to his chest. Vexen grabbed Marluxia's hand and held it to his chest. "More..." He managed to say. Marluxia chuckled sending vibrations up Vexen's length. He ran his nails over a perk nipple roughly. Vexen moaned a little louder and instinctively bucked his hips, turning his face to the side in pleasure. The fortune teller gagged slightly and pushed the boy's hips back down with his free hand.  
"Mmn..."Vexen whimpered at being pushed away, but it made sense to him. He twirled some of the pink hair in his hand with a finger and tugged slightly. Marluxia ran his nails down the pale chest, and slowly took more of Vexen into his mouth. Vexen resisted the urge to buck again and instead pulled more tightly on Marluxia's hair, as he moaned again and started to move his head up and down. The blond bit his lip and whined out yet another moan, his face flushed at how ridiculous he felt. "Marluxia..." He whispered again.  
Marluxia moved his head faster then pulled back to lick at the tip before returning the length to his mouth. Tossing his head to the other side Vexen let out a loud moan. He twisted slightly under him and curled his fingers around Marluxia's wrist. The older man smirked around what was in his mouth and decided on moving his head faster. He glanced up at the blond and let out another small chuckle.  
"I-its...!" Vexen tried to hold his fire in and refused to finish his sentence, as if leaving it open would help him. Marluxia pulled back at Vexen's exclamation and started to suck at the tip. "Ah! Marluxia, I-" His body finished the sentiment for him. He whimpered when he released and let go of Marluxia to cover his face.  
Marluxia swallowed and let the limp organ fall from his mouth. He pulled away from the boy and looked up at him. "Vexen... Why are you hiding your face?" he asked and grabbed onto one of Vexen's wrists.  
"I'm embarrassed..." He let Marluxia pull his hand away. "I must have sounded like a child..."  
He smiled and leaned down to give Vexen a short kiss. "Quite the contrary. You sounded amazing, I only wish I could hear more right now."  
"I'm guessing you've had plenty of others to compare with..." He teased and returned his hands to the pink hair.  
"None were as amazing as you are." he whispered and caressed the soft cheek.  
"Hmm..." He pulled Marluxia into a small kiss and ran his fingers through is hair. "I'm sorry for pulling on you like that."  
"That's quite alright." he said kissing the boy back. "I liked it..." he pulled away from the boy to go a put on a shirt of his own.  
Vexen sat up and pulled the white frilly shirt to him, hardly disguising his look of distaste and pulled it over his head, finishing the few buttons it had. "So...you really think he won't find me with this disguise? He twirled his finger around his own hair.  
Marluxia pulled on a green shirt with poofy sleeves then turned to look at Vexen. "You look like a completely different person."  
"If you say so..." He glanced around for the mask and picked it up holding it to his face. "You sure you don't want to braid my hair?" He smiled.

Marluxia smiled and walked towards the blond. "Alright, I'll braid your hair." he held out his hand. "Come here darling."  
Vexen smiled wider and pulled the ribbon from his hair. "So with this disguise I'll be able to enjoy my time at the festival, but what about you?"  
"I have to work in my tent but I'll walk around with you a little bit before that." he said and sat Vexen down on his stool.  
"So...do you make much money by giving readings?" He asked and pushed some hair behind his hair.  
"I make plenty." he said and grabbed a comb. "Enough to support the both of us." he whispered in Vexen's ear.  
"Ah! Th-that's not what I meant.." Vexen blushed and curled his hands on his knees. "I was just curious..."  
"Well since you're coming with us, you're going to need someone to support you. " he said and started to comb through the blond hair.  
The boy nodded slightly. He had never taken that factor into account. "I guess studying won't get me very far..."  
"It doesn't matter. You keep to your studying." he said and ran his fingers over the back of Vexen's neck. "I'll take care of you."  
The blond tilted his neck to the touch and closed his eyes. "At least I'll be able to help someone if they get...poisoned or something..."  
"Exactly... It's very hard for us to get medicine. So you'll really be helping us." he said and set the brush down. "Isn't that what you always wanted to do?"  
Vexen nodded. "Of course." He turned his head to see Marluxia through the corner of his eye. "That's exactly what I wanted."  
"And that's what you're going to be doing." he whispered and leaned down to give Vexen a short kiss.  
The boy smiled through the small kiss. "At least, I know that I'll be able to help with something so crucial, but...What happens when you don't get the medicine?"  
"They've had a few deaths, but they've had to send someone on horseback to another town to try to get the medicine."  
Vexen nodded and looked forward so Marluxia could work on his hair. "I see."  
Marluxia separated the boy's hair into three parts and started at the top of Vexen's head. "So you're going to be saving lives."  
"That sounds just about right..." He bit his lip. "I just hope I'm good enough at the tasks I'll face."  
"I'm confident that you'll be perfect at what you do." he said and carefully finished off the braid and tied it with a ribbon.  
Vexen stood up and turned to Marluxia. "I'll have to ask the cards that one sometime." He smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, shall we head out?"  
Marluxia smiled and stepped in front of Vexen. "Let's go darling." he said and offered Vexen his hand.  
The scientist took Marluxia's hand and followed after him. As they left Saix emerged from his tent with a foul look on his face and he briskly walked over to Namine, the unofficial fruit keeper. He ignored Xemnas and asked her for an apple.  
Namine glanced from Saix over to Xemnas and placed a green apple into Saix's hand. "Did you two fight?"  
Saix narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Yes." He simply answered and took a bite of the apple.  
"You're going to upset Demyx when he finds out." she said. "You know how he hates fights."  
"I think he'll understand..." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wagon. "I'll be heading off soon..."  
"Oh. You're hunting trip?" she asked and picked up a wicker basket.  
Saix nodded. "Yeah, The festival wouldn't be complete without a roast on the last night." He relinquished a smile although it was a bit forced.  
Namine smiled sadly. "It also wouldn't be right if two of our family members were fighting on the last day either."  
The blue-haired man crossed his arms. "I'm not apologizing for what I said. I didn't start the fight."  
"And that's the kind of behavior that will make you lose Xemnas." she said and turned on her heel. "I'm going to pick some berries."  
Saix scowled and took another bite of his apple. He ran a hand through his hair and growled in frustration. "Has Demyx already left?" He asked the retreating girl.  
She shook her head. "No he's tuning his sitar." she said as she walked into the trees.  
Saix nodded and walked over to his best friends tent where he could hear the sitar but each pluck sounded awkward. "Demyx?"  
"Come in." the boy said and continued to pluck at the out of tune instrument.

Saix noted that Demyx was alone in the tent and he sat down in front of the blond. "I had a fight with Xemnas last night." He stated flatly.  
"What?" Demyx looked up at the other boy and set his sitar off to the side. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.  
Saix looked down and shook his head. "I...I don't know how it happened but I said something to the effect of not telling him that I should have left without saying anything and he flipped out and then it became something else..." He muttered.  
Demyx stared at the blue haired boy and blinked. "Wait... what?"  
Saix bit his lip. "I ended up telling him to sleep in someone else's tent..." He looked up. "Namine basically just told me that I fucked up, without actually saying it..."  
"Oh Saix! How could you be so cruel to him!" he asked and grabbed Saix's hand.  
He looked away. "I...he started it..." He whined and tried to pull his hand away. "I wasn't trying to be ...cruel..."  
"Does it matter who started it? You should love him enough to apologize." he whispered and let go of Saix's hand.  
"No way..." Saix frowned. "He freaked out because I told him that I didn't want him to come along on the hunting trip, you know why I leave camp for a few days."  
"Well yeah but maybe Xemnas can help you with it..." he looked into Saix's eyes. "Is that the whole story?"  
Saix nodded and crossed his arms. "I told him he could come along but I wouldn't talk to him if he did."  
"Xemnas came by last night. To talk to Xigbar." Demyx said and bit his lip. "He was talking about how you said you should've just left and not have told him anything."  
Saix sighed. "That's not how he felt last night." He said bitterly. "But I agree I shouldn't have told him anything last night."  
"So you don't trust him?" Demyx crossed his arms.  
"I do! That's why I did tell him things last night, but he doesn't trust _me_ when I tell him I want to just deal with this by myself!" Saix groaned.  
"He wants to help you through it! He's your lover he's suppose to be there for you!" Demyx yelled and let his arms fall to his sides and fisted his hands.  
The hunter cringed at being yelled at. "I don't want to put him in any danger..." He whispered.  
"He doesn't care Saix. He doesn't want to be away from you." he whispered back.  
Saix stood up. "I hate apologizing..." He peeked out of the tent to look for Xemnas, who was talking to Xigbar by the morning fire.  
"Saix... Xemnas loves you. He really thinks you don't want him around anymore." Demyx placed a hand on Saix's shoulder. "He was going to borrow a horse and go back to his and Xigbar's hometown..."  
Saix turned on Demyx quickly. "What?" His mouth was gaped in horror. "I...I-I.." He tugged on a bit of his hair.  
"You need to go talk to him." he glanced out of the tent and bit his lip when Xigbar and Xemnas started to walk towards the area where the horses were kept.  
The blue-haired boy felt a rush of absolute frustration run through him along with an assortment of other emotions. He walked over to the two men and pushed Xigbar away from Xemnas and grabbed the silver-haired man's shoulders, shoving him against the wagon roughly. Xigbar blinked in surprise when he realized Saix had begun to kiss the tan man just as roughly as he had pushed him against the wagon. Xemnas blinked then raised his hands to weave his fingers into the blue hair. He pushed his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.  
Saix pushed back at the tongue and pinned him to the wagon. Xigbar backed away slowly. "I guess that changes things..." He murmured and started to head to Demyx who wasn't too far behind Saix.  
Demyx poked his head around the wagon and blushed at the sight he witnessed. "Um..."  
Xigbar blocked Demyx's view and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Can you tell me why Saix just jumped Xemnas? I thought they were fighting?" He said quietly.  
"He changed his mind?" he said with a smile. "It was all a misunderstanding."  
Saix pulled away and slapped Xemnas with a look of hurt. "How dare you?" He asked pointing threateningly at his lover. Xemnas raised a hand to his stinging cheek and he looked back at Saix. "You were going to leave?" Saix felt tears run down his face. He hated that his emotions were going haywire.  
Xemnas frowned and took Saix's face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "Weren't you going to leave as well? I'm sorry, love. Don't cry."  
"I was going to come back!" He stomped his foot on the ground. "I didn't tell you I hated you..." He whimpered.  
"I'm sorry love, I didn't know what to do..." he touched their foreheads together and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry..."  
Saix closed his eyes. "I'd never let you go that easily, I was upset..." He laid his head on the man's chest. "I'm sorry..." He whispered back.  
"No it's... it's my fault." he whispered and ran his fingers through Saix's hair.  
"I wanted to avoid last night...that's why I said I should have just left..." Saix looked up. "And...my offer is still open."  
"Saix love... I would love to go with you." he whispered and leaned down to kiss him softly.  
"We have to leave soon, I'm all over the place already..." Saix bit his lip. "It would still help to not talk though...who knows what I could...say."  
"I don't mind not talking. As long as I'm with you." he whispered and pressed their lips together again.  
Saix kissed him back. "Don't ever leave me." He whispered before kissing him again.  
"Never." he breathed and turned them around so that he was pinning Saix to the wagon.  
Saix grunted and held onto Xemnas' shoulders. "I-I was just trying to prove a point earlier..."  
"I know... and I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." he whispered and ran his hands down Saix's sides.  
"I would...like to go now." Saix whispered and let his hands slowly drag down the front of Xemnas' shirt.  
"On our hunting trip? Or back to our tent?" he smirked and ran a hand down to Saix's ass.  
"Do you have any idea how high my emotions are when I make love with you?" Saix bit his lip.  
"Well if your screams have anything to do with your emotions... Then I have a pretty good idea." he smirked and pressed their hips together.  
Saix closed his eyes and let out a small moan. "It's the same reason I didn't want to last night..." He shook his head when a blush came to his cheeks. "Just..."  
"Just what? Who knows maybe you'll like doing it when you're like this." he whispered and kissed down Saix's neck.  
"Outside of camp...I'm afraid I'll like it too much." Saix grinned and ran his fingers through the silver hair.  
Xemnas pulled away from the boy and laughed. "Of course. I suggest we hurry and pack then."  
"I already did, for myself at least." Saix sucked on his lower lip. "I didn't want to mess with your stuff..."  
"Well then let's go pack my things." he said and lifted Saix into his arms.  
Saix smiled and buried his face in his chest. "You haven't held me like this for a while," he whispered. "I miss it..."  
"I'll be sure to hold you more often then." he whispered and kissed the top of Saix's head.  
"I usually don't pack that much, just the few supplies I need." He looked up at Xemnas.  
"Well what should I pack love?" he asked and smiled down at his lover as he walked past Xigbar and Demyx.  
"Some water, and a bit of food...I tend to pack light and carry everything else needed for hunting on me." His hand went to the knife on his hip absently.  
"Do you not sleep?" he asked and walked into their tent.  
"Well no, I don't pack a blanket if that's what you're asking. I do rest occasionally.  
"Well unless you want to do it against a tree or just on the grass..." he trailed off and set Saix down on the bedding.  
Saix rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I've never had to deal with this before." He looked up.  
"Well you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." he whispered and leaned over to kiss Saix softly.  
Saix raised a hand to Xemnas' cheek and kissed him back. "You get to carry the bedding then, if you so need it." He grinned.  
"You want to do it against a tree then?" he asked with a chuckle.  
"Just pack what you think we'll need." Saix laughed and got off of the bedding so that Xemnas could fold it.  
"Just a few blankets then he chuckled and folded a few of the furs and blankets. "How long do you usually leave for? Just one day?"  
"Maybe two...depends on how long it takes me to calm down...and if I've tracked down anything good." He walked over to his small bag and looked for another bag so Xemnas could place his things inside.  
Xemnas nodded and walked over to a chest where they kept their clothes. "Now when you say that your emotions are out of control, is that all of your emotions?"  
Saix looked behind his shoulder. "What do you mean? Like...more than just anger?"  
"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. Like how you started to cry earlier." he said and pulled out a few shirts.  
Saix looked behind his shoulder and shrugged. "I suppose you're right..." He picked up a bag and handed it to Xemnas. "I've usually only experienced...aggression."  
"Well I wonder what else I can make you experience." he said with a smirk and took the bag.  
The boy rose his eyebrows. "Hmm? Like what exactly, an extreme desire for you?" He smiled and crossed his arms.  
He shoved the things into the bag and put an arms around Saix's waist pulling him closer. "Perhaps..."  
Saix looked up at Xemnas and closed his eyes. "I wanna leave..." He whispered and slipped his arms around Xemnas. "I'm already late as it is."  
Xemnas chuckled. "You just want to leave because you want to know what it's like to have sex when you're like this." he whispered and kissed down Saix's neck.  
"Mm...And here I thought I was being subtle." He murmured with a smile.  
"Well I suppose that that makes two of us. I would love to know what it's like when you're like this too." he said as he pulled away from Saix's neck.  
"So have you packed everything you want?" Saix asked and rested his hands on Xemnas' hips.  
"Well everything that I need. What I want is right here." he said as he grabbed Saix's ass."  
"Nnh...Xemnas." He whined and resisted the urge to pull his lovers pants off. "Then let's not waste any time."  
Xemnas chuckled and let go of Saix. "How far away do you usually go?"  
"Far enough, so that I don't...wander into camp by mistake." Saix whispered and pulled Xemnas with him.  
Xemnas chuckled and put his arm back around Saix's waist. "I won't let you go back to camp..."  
"You're just too eager for me, aren't you?" Saix picked up his small bag and started to leave the tent.  
Xemnas followed his lover out of the tent and smirked. "It a definite possibility."  
The boy rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath, thinking of the direction he wanted to go. After a moment he headed west out of the camp.  
Xemnas smiled down at the blue haired boy. "I love you Saix..."  
"I love you too." Saix closed his eyes and raised a hand to Xemnas' hip. "You can take me about a half-mile out." He said with a grin.  
Xemnas smirked. "Half a mile huh?" he said. "Let's hurry then shall we?"  
Back at camp Riku sat outside his tent and stared at the small fire in front of him. He refused to enjoy himself at the festival...not when his lover was in the state he was in.  
"Riku..." a frail voice came from the tent behind him and a pale brown haired boy was kneeing at the entrance to the tent. He started to cough and raised a hand to his throat.  
Riku turned to the sound of the boy's voice and got up quickly. "Sora, no, you have to lay down." The silver-haired boy put his hands on the boy's shoulders and scrunched his eyebrows in worry.  
Sora collapsed against the older boy and tried to calm his coughing. "Riku... It hurts."  
Riku held the boy and rubbed his back. "I know...Shh..." He bit his lip and looked around. "Luxord will be back soon, with the medicine that'll make it all go away..."  
Sora's coughing stopped and he cuddled up against Riku. "You promise...?"  
Riku nodded and hugged Sora closely. "Of course..." He lifted Sora's chin. "I would've gone myself, but you wouldn't let me."  
"Need you." he whispered and weakly wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "I love you..."  
"I love you too." He looked into the boy's dark blue eyes and came close to kissing him, but pulled back when he remembered the rule Demyx had forced onto him.  
"Riku..." tears pooled in his eyes. "I miss kissing you..." he coughed again. "I'm sorry I got sick..."  
Riku shook his head and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "It's ok, I don't blame you..." He picked up Sora slowly and headed back into their tent. "You should just rest for now..." He laid him back on the bedding and tucked him in. "You're over-exerting yourself..."  
Sora groaned and turned his head to the side. "It hurts..." he said again and closed his eyes in pain.  
"Just rest." He ran a few fingers through Sora's hair. "Just... just sleep, ok?" He asked quietly.  
Sora's breathing quickened and he opened his eyes slightly to look up at Riku. "What... what if Luxord can't get any medicine? What if... I die before he gets back?" he whispered.  
"Don't talk like that." Riku frowned. "Luxord will be back." He crossed his arms.  
Sora smiled sadly. "Riku I'm tired of having false hope..." he closed his eyes and coughed again. "I won't last much longer..."  
Riku turned away from Sora and closed his hands into fists. "Shut up." He whispered. "You're not allowed to quit like that."  
"I'm sorry... I love you Riku..." he coughed and opened his eyes to look at Riku. "I love you so much..."  
"I love you too, Sora. But... I never want to hear you say something like that." Riku shook his head and kept his back to the boy.  
"Please Riku don't turn away from me..." tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please! I'm sorry, I love you..." he reached for Riku's arm.  
Riku turned back towards Sora with a few rebellious tears streaming down his face. "Luxord will be back." He replied. "And you will get better."  
"I love you..." Sora whispered and grabbed onto Riku's hand.  
"I love you too, Sora... Now please... sleep for awhile." Riku wiped his face with the back of his free hand. "You'll be better soon." Sora's eyes closed as his coughing started up again and Riku squeezed Sora's hand and bit his lip. He wished that the tall blond would come riding back, every time he mentioned the mans name. He wanted Sora back.  
Sora held onto his lovers hand as if it would keep him alive and opened his eyes to look at Riku again. "I'm sick of sleeping all the time..."  
Riku frowned. "I don't know what else you could do..." He sighed. "Sleeping is the only idea that I can think of."  
"I want to hear you sing... You haven't sung in so long... not since I got sick." he smiled sadly.  
"Well that's because I only sing when I'm happy..." Riku ran a hand through his hair.  
"I want to hear your voice one more time..." he said and started to cough.  
"Damn it, Sora, stop acting like that... You'll... you will hear me sing again... only after you get better."  
"I want to hear you sing... then I'll go to sleep." he whispered and nuzzled Riku's hand. Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find any song that would seem appropriate enough. He decided to go with a short one and opened his mouth to sing.  
Demyx burst into the tent with a huge grin on his face. "Big brother's back. Luxord is home!" he said happily.  
Riku twisted to look at Demyx in shock. "Was he able to get the medicine?" He asked quickly.  
Demyx's smile faded slowly as he shook his head. "He found a doctor that would sell it to him but he didn't have enough money."  
Riku shook his head. "Demyx... That's not something I wanted to hear." He whispered. Riku felt like he was kicked in the chest by one of the pack mules.  
"I thought this would happen." Sora said softly. "Tell him thank you for trying."  
Riku shook his head quickly. "We can still try this town, don't give up hope, Sora." He stood up and looked down at Sora. "This time I'll go and search for it...ok?"  
"No... You can't leave me!" he cried and held onto Riku's hand tightly. "You can't..."  
"Sora, please..." Riku bit his lip. "I really want to help you..."  
"You are helping me... I could die at any time and if you're not here..." tears rolled down his cheeks and his breathing became erratic. "I don't want to die without saying goodbye to you..."  
"Sora.." Riku ran a hand through his hair again. "Demyx, could you...?" He knelt down beside Sora. "I'm not giving up hope."  
Demyx nodded. "Of course." he said and walked out of the tent.  
Xigbar walked up to Demyx when he came out of the tent. "What's going on?" He asked quietly.  
"Sora's given up." Demyx whispered and looked up at his lover. "We need to get him to a doctor."  
Xigbar frowned in thought, tossing a hand up to his chin. "I think there was some clinic or something in town." He frowned deeper. "The owner didn't seem too happy about us being here, though..."  
"Oh no..." Demyx groaned. "I need to find a doctor... Sora won't last much longer."  
Xigbar shook his head sadly. "We could still try maybe? The dude looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, anyway..."  
"Alright... Let's go. Will you come with me?" he whispered and grabbed Xigbar's arm.  
Xigbar nodded. "Of course! If I'm wrong about the guy I'll make sure he throws crap at me, ok?" He smiled and slipped his arm around the boy's waist.  
Demyx smiled and leaned on Xigbar's chest. "We need to make sure Sora gets better... Riku would just be devastated..."  
"Understandable... I'd be devastated if you were just giving up, if you were in Sora's position..." Xigbar glanced down at his lover. "You seemed pretty happy when you entered the tent...?"  
"Well Luxord _is_ my brother. I've missed him. Speaking of which, you need to meet him." he said with a smile.  
"He is?" He rubbed Demyx's shoulder. "That's right... Sora's been sick since me and Xemnas came into the group..." He thought for a moment. "Your brother must really care for everyone."  
"He does. He's kind of like our leader. I look up to him, and love him very much." he said and nuzzled Xigbar's chest. "Don't be upset if he doesn't like you... He's very protective."  
"Well... I would be a little upset if he didn't like me. After all... we're... together." Xigbar looked up. "But we should really go look for a doctor for Sora..."  
Demyx nodded. "Well yes I know that, but he's still a big brother, we should expect him to act like one."  
Xigbar shrugged and leaned to kiss the boy on the forehead. "I feel like I should be scared of your big brother." He laughed.  
"Well let's just say he's a force to be reckoned with. I mean he almost killed the man who took my "innocence" as he puts it."  
"Killed? Now...wh-why would he do that?" Xigbar was curious if Luxord was as scary as he sounded.  
"He got me drunk and took advantage of me." Demyx said with a sad smile. "That was the joyousness of my first time... I wish it could've been with you."  
"Well at least I can use the 'He-came-onto-me' defense. It was totally out of my control." Xigbar grinned as he came up with a sound plan to hide behind Demyx.  
Demyx giggled. "That would work. I'll defend you Xiggy." he whispered and clung to his arm.  
Xigbar laughed and looked back down at Demyx. "Are you going to tell him that I was a priest? I'd imagine that look to be quite...comical."  
Demyx laughed. "Yeah, I'll tell him. It'll be funny to see his reaction."  
The older man nodded. "But...right now we're wasting Sora's precious time on something that can be discussed later..." He sighed. "I'd be really bummed if he died knowing that if I spent my time wisely he may be saved."  
Demyx looked down with a guilty look on his face. "Let's hurry Xiggy." he said and took off running towards town.


End file.
